Zamiana
by Akolitka
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Bella poświęcila swoje zycie w zamian za życie Edwarda? I jaką rolę gra tu Alec?
1. Blask twoich oczu

Mijając kolejne brukowane uliczki Voltery, zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, że uda mi się go jeszcze zobaczyć. Słyszałam tylko swój gorączkowy oddech, równie szybki jak bicie mojego serca, i stukot drewnianych podeszew sandałów uderzających o bruk ulicy. Te trzy dźwięki łączyły się w jeden, nadając rytm moim nogom. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze chwila, jeden krótki moment, a zabraknie mi siły i upadnę, a nikt nie poda mi ręki, nikt nie pomoże mi go uratować. Płakałam z bólu i bezsilności, nie przerywając szaleńczego biegu; nie mogę przestać, muszę mu pomóc. Edward, kochany, poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, muszę cię uratować. Upadłam na twardą kamienną płytę, która zaraz potem zaczerwieniła się od krwi obficie płynącej z mojej prawej ręki.

- Edward. - Nawet teraz to imię w moich suchych wargach dodało mi siły. Zacisnęłam kawałek koszuli tuż nad raną i wytarłam krew.

Podniosłam się jakoś i resztą sił wbiegłam na główny plac miasta pełen ubranych w purpurowe peleryny uczestników festynu. Na początku zaczęłam przepraszać tych, których uderzałam, biegnąc, ale kiedy zegar na ratuszowej wieży wybił dwunastą, a w wejściu do wysokiego budynku z czerwonej cegły pojawił się On, nie mogłam czekać już ani chwili dłużej.

Szedł wyprostowany, z zamkniętymi oczami i obnażonym torsem niczym młody, grecki bóg wykuty w zimnym marmurze, tak piękny, że nawet patrzenie na niego sprawiało mi ból. Wytężyłam resztę sił i popychając tych uczestników festynu, którzy stali mi na drodze, będąc tak blisko, a jednak zbyt daleko, dobiegłam do Edwarda, zasłaniając jego ciało własnym.

- Niebo - wymruczał cicho.

- Edward... Edward, wejdź do środka, Edward, błagam cię, wejdź do środka. - W tej chwili promienie słońca oświetliły jego ramię. – Edward, proszę. - Otworzył oczy, cofając się nieznacznie.

- Ty żyjesz, Bello... ty żyjesz.

- Żyję. - Kątem oka zauważyłam Alice, idącą w naszą stronę. - Alice?

Dziewczyna patrzyła niewidomym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, nie zauważając żadnego z nas, całkowicie pochłonięta wizją.

- Wiedzą o nas. - Jej oczy stały się blade i matowe. - Podjęli już decyzję. - Spojrzała na mnie - Nie mamy czasu.

W naszym kierunku zmierzało czworo wampirów: trzech mężczyzn i niewysoka dziewczyna wyglądająca na około piętnaście lat. Wszyscy mieli na sobie ciemne płaszcze i srebrną biżuterię oraz cerę równie bladą jak Edward i Alice.

- Aro życzy sobie, abyście zjawili się na dole. - Dziewczyna przemówiła władczym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwów głosem. - Cała trójka.

- Bella zostanie na powierzchni. - Spojrzał na mnie z błagalną prośbą. - Ja i Alice pójdziemy z wami. - Ciałem Edwarda targnął skurcz, krzyknął głośno, upadając na podłoże, wijąc się i szlochając.

- Volturi nie przyjmują odmowy. - Dziewczyna omiotła wzrokiem całą naszą trójkę, a ton jej głosu wyrażał znudzenie. – Chodźmy.

Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w podziemiach ratusza prowadzeni przez czwórkę wampirów. Wnętrze wyglądało jak katakumby pod Rzymem, których zdjęcia widziałam dawno temu, sklepienia były lekko wygięte, a korytarz ginął w mroku, ściany, co wydawało się dziwne, były suche. Wampiry poruszały się bezszelestnie, jedynie moje kroki odbijały się echem w grobowej ciszy. Po chwili weszliśmy w łunę łagodnego światła jarzeniówek, gdzie, uśmiechając się, przywitała nas pięknie zbudowana blondynka o niebieskich oczach.

- Człowiek? – zapytałam, patrząc ponad ramieniem na twarz Edwarda.

- Już niedługo, wykryli u niej niezwykłe zdolności, stanie się wampirem i będzie służyć Volturi. - Głos mojego ukochanego brzmiał, jak gdyby ta perspektywa nie była czymś wspaniałym.

- Chyba jako deser. - Oczy Jane zalśniły lubieżnie.

Stanęliśmy przed masywnymi, dębowymi drzwiami ze srebrnymi okuciami, tworzącymi piękny, roślinny motyw; po chwili wrota otwarły się i weszliśmy do wysokiej sali z trzema tronami, na których zasiadali Volturi.

- Jane, moje dziecko, wysyłam cię po dwoje, a ty przyprowadzasz mi trójkę. - W naszą stronę zmierzał śnieżnoskóry wampir o czarnych włosach i krwistoczerwonych oczach, uśmiechając się przekornie. - Więc jednak Bella żyje, jak miło, czyż to nie wspaniale? My, wampiry, uwielbiamy szczęśliwe zakończenia. - Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie – Edwardzie, pozwolisz?

Chłopak wyciągnął bladą dłoń w kierunku starszego wampira i gdy ten chwycił go za rękę, zamknął oczy.

- Fascynujące, doprawdy od wieków nie słyszano o tak wielkim pożądaniu krwi. Mój drogi, jak dajesz radę przezwyciężyć pragnienie?

- Nie jest łatwo. - Wydawało się, że Edward odwrócił wzrok, ale po chwili spojrzał na mnie. - Aro może widzieć moje myśli, kiedy dotyka dłoni.

- Fascynujące, co za siła woli, widziałem w jego myślach, że nie może przeniknąć twojej bariery... Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i pozwolisz sprawdzić, czy jesteś odporna i na mój dar? - Aro wyciągnął rękę, a ja, nie bez niechęci, podałam mu swoją. - Fascynujące, moja miła, doprawdy fascynujące. - Odwrócił ode mnie twarz. – Jane, moje dziecko, spróbujesz?

W tym momencie pomiędzy mnie a dziewczynę wskoczył Edward. Po chwili jednak jak za poprzednim razem upadł na posadzkę w spazmach niewyobrażalnego bólu, miotał się, krusząc głową kamienne płyty.

- Przestań!- Stanęłam między Edwardem a Jane. - Czemu mnie nie atakujesz? - Byłam gotowa na ból, na cierpienie byleby tylko jemu nic się nie stało.

- Nie wycofałam ataku. - Jane wyglądała na zbitą z tropu – Aro, jak to...?

- Niezwykłe, moja droga, musisz zostać wampirem. Twoje zdolności predysponują cię do niezwykłej skuteczności, a będąc jedną z nas w pełni nad nimi zapanujesz, czy zechciałabyś rozważyć... - Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak najwyższy wampir ze straży Volturi łapie Edwarda za głowę i próbuje mu ją oderwać. Miotali się w amoku, wzbijając kłęby pyłu i rozrzucając gruz spod stóp. Chwilę później Demetrii chwycił chłopaka za szyję i czekał na rozkaz Aro.

- Nie, nie rób mu krzywdy!

Aro powstrzymał wampira ruchem ręki.

- Zabij mnie, nie jego, moje życie jest mniej warte.

- Zgadzasz się zginąć za wampira? - Brunet popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak.

- Za istotę bez duszy, za mordercę niewinnych ludzi?

- Nic nie wiesz o jego duszy. Zgadzam się. - Popatrzyłam z niemym błaganiem na wampira.

- Kajuszu, Marku, jakie jest wasze zdanie?

- Jeśli taka jest jej wola, znasz nasze prawa, sam stworzyłeś większość z nich. On przeżyje, jeśli ona zginie.

- Oddasz za niego życie? Wiesz, że nie będzie odwrotu.

- Tak. - Popatrzyłam na niego po raz ostatni, Alice szlochała w kącie, a Edward spoczywał u stóp brata Jane, który jak gdyby uśmiechał się do mnie; on jeden ze wszystkich ludzi w tym pomieszczeniu wydawał się mieć ludzkie oczy, patrzył na mnie z sympatią. - Umierałabym dla niego codziennie, jeśli byłoby trzeba.

- Dokonałaś już wyboru, a ja nie mogę cię powstrzymać.

- Kończmy już, Aro. - Głos Kajusza rozległ się w pomieszczeniu. - Jestem znużony.

- Zamknij oczy, Bello. - Ostatnim co poczułam, był dotyk jego chłodnych rąk na mojej szyi.

- Edwardzie. - Czuły głos wzywał go, musiał się obudzić. Poruszył się, czując delikatny materiał okrywający i przyjemnie ogrzewający jego skórę. Podniósł się na łóżku, rozglądając się dookoła; czyżby spał?

- Gdzie ja jestem?

- W Wieży, ja jestem Sulpicja, a to Artredora. Miło nam cię poznać. - Oszałamiająco piękna wampirzyca w szerokiej sukni uśmiechnęła do niego, a jej delikatna przyjaciółka zaróżowiła się lekko. - Znajdujemy się w twojej sypialni.

- Mojej sypialni? - Jego głos wyrażał całkowite zdziwienie, kobiety spojrzały sobie w oczy.

- Teraz zamieszkasz z nami, Wieża stanie się również twoim domem. - Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i podała mu srebrny kielich pełen czerwonego płynu. – Pij, musisz być spragniony.

Wziął kielich do rąk i wychylił go z niemą prośbą o następny, krew szybciej zaczęła krążyć mu w żyłach, tak dawno nie kosztował ludzkiej, a zwierzęca nie zaspokajała tak szybko apetytu; kiedy się posilił, przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie usiadł wraz z obiema kobietami i zaczęli rozmawiać.

- Więc, Edwardzie, od teraz należysz do Volturi i my jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

- Ale ja mam rodzinę, Carlisle, Bellę, właśnie co z nią... Co z Bellą?

- Nic o nich nie słyszałyśmy, przyniesiono cię kilka godzin temu, a straż nie jest zbyt rozmowna. - Sulpicja spojrzała na niego wymownie i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie możemy ci nic powiedzieć, bo nic nie wiemy, taki jest nasz los.

- Jaki los?

- Los kobiet Volturi. - Wskazały na elegancką szafę. - Przebierz się przed nocną ucztą, my przyjdziemy za chwilę. - Uśmiechnęły się i wyszły.

Edward w końcu miał szanse przyjrzeć się pokojowi, urządzony był on w lekko staromodnym stylu z przepychem nielicującym z prostotą i estetyką współczesności, ściany pomalowane na jasne kolory, obite w dolnej części tapetą z wizerunkami pór roku zdobiły płótna wielkich mistrzów, w salonie znajdował się prawdopodobnie van Eyck i kilka obrazów włoskich twórców z początku piętnastego wieku oraz kilka rycin wiszących na sztalugach. Natomiast sypialnię ozdabiały obrazy o dosyć jednoznaczniej treści, przedstawiające w wysublimowany sposób igraszki bogów. Na widok niektórych obrazów nawet Edward, uważający się za dosyć śmiałego wampira, rumienił się delikatnie. Nie była to rzecz jasna pornografia tylko artystyczne przedstawienie ludzkich namiętności. Łóżko było wielkie, otoczone filigranową balustradą i muślinową zasłoną sięgającą baldachimu. Kilka kołder i miękkie narzuty w ciemnych barwach sprawiały wrażenie przytulności, a okna wpuszczające czerwone światło zmierzchu dodawały pokojowi życia.

Wszedł do salonu i otworzył szafę, przez chwilę przeglądał jej zawartość, po czym wybrał białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Jak gdyby odgadując jego myśli, niecałą minutę później do salonu weszły obie kobiety pięknie ubrane i uczesane.

- Edwardzie? - Sulpicja spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

- Tak?

- Myślę, że ucztę czas zacząć.

Zeszli porfirowymi schodami w dół, aż do dużej, zdobionej herbami rodu jadalni, gdzie miała się odbyć kolacja. Na obitych adamaszkiem krzesłach siedzieli Aro, Marek i Kajusz oraz na niskich stołkach Jane, Alec, Demetrii, Felix i Alice, którą Edward powitał z radością, oraz kilkanaście innych wampirów, których nie znał. Sulpicja usiadła przy Aro, a Artredora przy Kajuszu. Miejsce obok Marka było puste, a jedyne wolne krzesło przeznaczone dla niego znajdowało się obok Aleca i Artredory, naprzeciw Alice, która uśmiechnęła się do niego niewyraźnie.

- Drogi Edwardzie. - Głos Aro dotarł do niego i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chodzi o niego. - Miło mi przywitać cię przy naszym stole. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jak widzisz, dołączyła do nas twoja wspaniała siostra. - Przy tych słowach skłonił się lekko w stronę Alice, która również odpowiedziała skinięciem głowy. - Reszta waszej rodziny przybędzie wkrótce. A teraz gwoli tradycji, Sulpicjo, czy mogę ci służyć?

- Ależ oczywiście. - Jego żona uśmiechnęła się i upiła niewielki łyk z kielicha podanego jej przez męża.

Artredora popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę i powiedziała.

- To tradycja u Volturi w, czasie posiłków to mąż karmi żonę, to prastary obyczaj odziedziczony jeszcze po Serbach.

Jego sąsiad patrzył na niego, jak gdyby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, w końcu zapytał pewnym, miękkim głosem.

- Edwardzie, czy mogę ci służyć? - pochylił wdzięcznie głowę w oczekiwaniu i zastygł w tej pozie.

- C...chyba tak - wyjąkał speszony.

- A zatem pij. - Przystawił mu kielich do ust i trzymał go tak długo, aż ten wypił jego zawartość.

Edward popatrzył mu w oczy, Alec podniósł twarz z ukłonu i również popatrzył ma niego.

- Dlaczego to ty jesteś moim partnerem w czasie posiłku?

- To Aro wybrał mnie dla ciebie. - Gęste rzęsy chłopaka przesłoniły na moment jego oczy. - Dotykając naszych dłoni, zna nas jak nikt inny.

- Wszystkim tak wybiera partnerów do posiłku?

- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie jestem tylko twoim towarzyszem do posiłku...

- A kim jeszcze?

- Twoim przyszłym mężem.

- MOIM MĘŻEM? - Nie zważając na to co robi, powstał szybko i spojrzał gniewnie na Aro. Chwilę później leżał obezwładniony przez połowę straży Volturi. Santiago i Demetri trzymali go za ramiona, a Felix miażdżył w stalowym uścisku jego głowę.

- Czy mamy go zabić? - Głos Renaty zdradzał niepewność.

- Myślę, że powinien wrócić do swojej sypialni, niech jego narzeczony - tu spojrzał wymownie na Aleca - zaopiekuje się nim.

- Tak, mój Panie. - Chłopak skłonił się przed trójką starych wampirów i prowadząc wciąż jeszcze zdezorientowanego Edwarda za rękę do sypialni, po raz kolejny zaczął go obserwować. - Nigdy nie sprzeciwiaj się wyrokom Aro, nie okazuj też emocji w jego obecności, bo niektórzy ze straży wyczują to i zginiesz za próbę zamachu.

- Dlaczego mnie ostrzegasz?

- Bo nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda. - Spojrzał mu w oczy - Jesteś piękny i będziesz moim mężem.

- Ile ty właściwie masz lat?

- Siedemnaście.

- Podobno ty i Jane jesteście rodzeństwem.

- Tak, ale nie bliźniętami.

Namyślał sie przez chwilę, zastanawiając się jak sformułować nasuwające mu się pytanie.

- Dlaczego ty i ja...?

- Słucham?

- Dlaczego to my mamy zostać małżeństwem?

- Wydaje mi się, że nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale chcę być z tobą szczery... To, co próbowałeś dzisiaj zrobić... rozgniewało Trójcę Volturii i poważnie naruszyło stosunki pomiędzy naszymi rodzinami. - Wziął oddech. - Jako przywódca rodziny i przyjaciel twojego ojca, Aro zadecydował, że powinniśmy się połączyć, aby zachować lojalność waszego rodu, więc użył swojego daru i przyporządkował nas sobie.

- Jak to przyporządkował?

- Znalazł w twoich myślach wyobrażenie idealnego partnera dla ciebie i okazało się, że tylko ja do niego pasuję.

- A co jeśli nie zechcę być twoim... mężem?

- Wtedy prawdopodobnie zginiesz za próbę ujawnienia istnienia wampirów. A co, jestem aż tak odpychający?

Nie chcąc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Edward przyśpieszył kroku, mając nadzieję, że zgubi chłopaka, ale ten trwał u jego boku. Po paru minutach dotarli do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Edwarda.

- Myślę, że tu się rozstaniemy.

- No to cześć. - Edward wszedł do salonu nie zamykając drzwi. - Dołączysz do mnie, chyba, że zamierzasz stać w drzwiach?

Chłopak zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok Cullena, ten z kolei położył głowę na otomanie leżącej na fotelu i zamknął oczy. Leżał tak przez moment, jak gdyby próbując odzyskać utraconą równowagę, po chwili zauważył jednak wzrok chłopaka ślizgający się po jego ciele.

- Chyba powinienem udać się już na spoczynek. - Alec zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, po czym powstał podobnie jak Edward.

- Myślę, że ja też nie będę długo siedział. - Podeszli do drzwi. – Dobranoc.

Alec nachylił się szybko i pocałował Cullena w usta, w tej chwili jakby wszystko zawirowało i kiedy starszy chłopak spojrzał przed siebie, jego towarzysza już nie było


	2. Zmieszany

Kilka kolejnych dni pozwoliło Edwardowi na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego, co go spotkało. Cztery dni temu Alice miała wizję dotyczącą samobójstwa Belli. Jeden dzień zajęła mu podróż i gdy trzeciego dnia wieczorem stanął przed Volturi, a ci odrzucili jego prośbę, podjął próbę ujawnienia istnienia wampirów.

Nie pamiętał jedynie wydarzeń z czasu pomiędzy atakiem Demetriego a przebudzeniem. Pobyt w Wieży nie był najgorszym z tego, co mogło go spotkać, ale strach o Bellę napełniał jego serce lękiem. Każdego dnia spędzał kilka godzin z Artredorą i Sulpicją, które mimo tylu setek lat odosobnienia okazały się dobrymi towarzyszkami. Zazwyczaj rozmawiali, chociaż czasem na ich życzenie do wieży przybywała Heidi, posiadająca wyjątkowo piękny głos, i do późnej nocy słuchali smutnych pieśni o miłości. Alec zjawiał się co wieczór przy kolacji, służąc Edwardowi w czasie posiłku, po czym odprowadzał go do pokoju, rozmawiając z nim przez całą drogę. Chłopak był wyraźnie zauroczony Edwardem, na co tamten nie zwracał większej uwagi, do dnia, w którym Jane nie zagroziła mu, że ześle na niego najsilniejszy, nieustający ból, jeśli skrzywdzi jej brata, czego ten wolał nie ryzykować, i po kilku dniach doszedł do wniosku, że może poudawać, że odwzajemnia uczucia Aleca. Za każdym razem gdy się widzieli, Alec całował go w policzek przy powitaniu i pożegnaniu, co Aro kwitował zwykle uśmiechem. Edward coraz częściej łapał się na tym że myśli o Alecu, o tym jak cudownie układają się jego włosy na czole, jak błyszczą mu oczy, gdy żartuje, jak wyglądają jego wargi, gdy szepcze i jak bardzo interesujący jest ten lekki rumieniec wstępujący mu na twarz, gdy ich ręce stykały się pod stołem. Rozmawiał z nim zazwyczaj podczas posiłku, chociaż zdarzało się, że spotykał go w korytarzu obok jego pokoju, wówczas zatrzymywał się i patrzyli na siebie, dopóki nie usłyszeli kroków Sulpicji i Artredory. Alec rumienił się wówczas, jak gdyby robili coś niedozwolonego i pocałowawszy Edwarda w policzek, znikał w ciemnościach.

Pewnego dnia Edward zdobył się na odwagę i gdy Artredora wyszła na chwilę, zapytał Sulpicję:

- Sulpicjo, czy jesteś tutaj szczęśliwa?

Odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia, patrząc mu w oczy:

- Nauczyłam się tolerować swój los, Edwardzie.

- Ale czy jesteś szczęśliwa?

- Nie jestem nieszczęśliwa. - Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem w oczach. – Wiem, że Aro i wszyscy ci, którzy bronią Volturi, dopuszczają się niejednokrotnie okrucieństw i wcale nie pochwalam tego, ale zapewnia nam to bezpieczeństwo.

- Czy to nie za wysoka cena za życie bez trosk?

- Nie wiem, Edwardzie, nie znam świata, z którego pochodzisz. Nie uważam tego za wybór: żyć tu lub tam... Urodziłam się w czasach, gdy nieba nie przecinały ze świstem samoloty, ale gdy ludzie uprawiali mały kawałek ziemi i oddawali część z tego wielkim panom. Byłam córką jednego z takich właścicieli i podczas burzy na nasz dom napadły głodne wampiry, przemieniły mnie i mojego brata Kajusza. Ból przemiany był niewyobrażalny, palił me ciało i rozrywał je na strzępy, nie czyniąc mi jednak krzywdy; w kilka dni po przebudzeniu samotna i zbłąkana dołączyłam wraz z Kasjuszem do grupy, a ich przywódca, Aro, wkrótce został moim mężem. Było to w czasach tak dawnych, że tylko dar pamięci pozwala mi wrócić do tamtych dni. Nazwaliśmy się Volturi i po kilku wiekach zdobyliśmy władzę w świecie wampirów, wypychając z tej pozycji dotychczasowych władców Serbów. Zamieszkaliśmy w Volterze, a po śmierci żony Marka, Didyme, która zginęła podczas powstania wilkołaków, przerażony możliwością zabicia nas, Aro, rozkazał wybudować Wieżę jako schronienie dla żon Volturi. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie, Edwardzie, nie jestem nieszczęśliwa.

Drzwi się otwarły i stanęła w nich Artredora.

- Edwardzie. - Zarumieniła się lekko, jak za każdym razem, gdy go widziała i już miała coś powiedzieć, ale ten, używając swego daru, znalazł w jej myślach potwierdzenie wiadomości, której się spodziewał i tylko obecność obu szacownych kobiet powstrzymała go od podskoczenia z radości. Rodzice przyjechali! Emmet Jasper i Rosalie też! Podziękował Artredorze za informację i skłonił się lekko, gdy obie kobiety wychodziły. Założył śnieżnobiałą koszulę i czarne spodnie, a plecy okrył podbitą futrem peleryną - prezentem od Aleca. Zerknął na klepsydrę z grubego szkła, osadzonego na mahoniowej podstawie, stojącą na stoliku w salonie, wynikało z niej, że miał jeszcze siedem minut do kolacji.

Schodził powoli porfirowymi schodami do jadalni, w której rozpoznał już z odległości, po jasnych ubraniach odcinających się od czerni Volturi, wielką postać Emmeta i szczuplejszego Jaspera, siedzących obok Alice i Rosalie w połowie stołu oraz Carlisle i Esme obok Marka. Edward zajął miejsce pomiędzy swoim narzeczonym a Artredorą, oddając temu pierwszemu pocałunek na powitanie. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Carlisle i Esme popatrzyli z zaciekawieniem na towarzysza ich syna, wiedząc już zapewne, kim jest.

Pierwszy przemówił Aro:

- Moje dzieci. - Powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich siedzących. – Zaiste, wielki zaszczyt przypadł nam dzisiaj w udziale. Oto jesteśmy świadkami połączenia się dwóch rodzin: Cullenów - skinął głową Carlisle i Esme - oraz Volturi - popatrzył na swoją rodzinę - poprzez połączenie Edwarda i Aleca. - Wzrok wszystkich zatrzymał się na nich i w tej chwili narzeczeni niezauważalnie chwycili się za ręce pod stołem. - Wypijmy zatem za miłość, która ich połączyła i za przyszłą fuzję obu rodzin.

Wszyscy wstali i wychylili srebrne kielichy, po czym głos zabrał Carlisle.

- Jak mówił mój przedmówca, złączyła nas tym dniu zapowiedź połączenia naszych dzieci i pragnąłbym, o ile jest to w interesie nas wszystkich, aby te związki, w które wstąpicie - tu spojrzał wymownie na narzeczonych - stały się początkiem nowej epoki, wspólnoty obu rodzin złączonej w jedną.

Wychylono kolejny kielich i po chwili z każdej strony posypały się prośby.

- Czy mogę ci służyć? - Chłopak skłonił głowę jak za każdym razem, gdy czekał na odpowiedź.

- Będę zaszczycony – odparł Edward i po chwili białe, arystokratyczne palce Aleca podały mu kielich z krwią; na początku pił powoli, ale później opróżniał jeden puchar za drugim, aż w końcu był syty.

Edward patrzył na chłopaka, który nie skosztował ani kropli krwi mimo pragnienia, jakie musiał odczuwać; słyszał je, czuł jego żądzę wszystkimi zmysłami, tak jak gdyby był nim. Po chwili chwycił kielich i podał Alecowi.

- Skosztujesz? – zapytał, akcentując ostatnią sylabę w słowie.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie mogę.

- Dlaczego? Jeśli chodzi o moją zgodę, ja ci pozwalam.

- Mężowie nie piją razem z żonami, oni jedynie je częstują, służąc im, ale sami pożywiają się tym, co upolują a dokładniej tymi, których zwabi tu Heidi. Podobno to, że służymy wam w czasie uczty jest nawiązaniem do pierwszych wampirów, które przynosiły pożywienie swoim żonom.

- Dziwne zasady, doprawdy czy nie masz nic przeciwko wizycie w moim pokoju dzisiaj wieczorem, chciałbym byś poznał moich rodziców. - Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Jeśli byłbyś zajęty czy coś to... nie musisz się tym przejmować.

- Z chęcią ich poznam - odpowiedział prawie natychmiast.

Obaj spojrzeli na Jane.

- Ją również zapraszam - odpowiedział Edward z niewyraźną miną.

- Wydaje się, że nie przyjmie zaproszenia. - Chłopak zagapił się w przestrzeń, a Edward złapał się na tym, że zerka na niego ukradkowo, jak gdyby nieświadomy szeptów dookoła.

Alec miał czarne włosy okalające jego przystojną, młodzieńczą twarz, bladą cerę i dziwnie różowe wargi. Ubrany był w długą pelerynę, której koniec w czasie siedzenia przewinął przez ramię.

- Miło mi, że doceniłeś mój prezent. - Chłopak spojrzał na ozdobioną futrzanym kołnierzem pelerynę Edwarda.

- Jest bardzo wygodna. - Z tymi słowami zagłębił twarz w obszernym kołnierzu z futra. - Bardzo miło z twojej strony.

- To dla mnie przyjemność. - Skinął lekko głową. - Zastanowiłeś się, co ubierzesz za dwa dni?

- Nie, a dlaczego pytasz? - Spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Wolałbym byś miał na sobie coś ładnego w dniu naszego ślubu.

- Czy my...

- Tak.

- Za dwa dni?

- Czy to zły termin?

- W sumie rzeczy nie... chyba nie będą wymagali od nas... no, wiesz.

- Publicznej konsumpcji? Nie, pozostawiają nam to we własnej gestii.

- Za dwa dni będziemy małżeństwem.

- Wiem, trochę to dziwne.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - Edward zapatrzył się w przestrzeń.

- Chyba wiesz, że po ślubie zamieszkamy razem?

- Tak, Sulpicja - obaj spojrzeli na małżonkę Aro - dała mi to do zrozumienia.

- Nie cieszysz się?

- Myślę, że będziemy musieli do siebie przywyknąć.

- Aro odbył ze mną rozmowę i mam zakaz spotykania się z tobą sam na sam.

- Dlaczego? Nie jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem.

- Dla twojej opinii tak. - Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Nie możemy się widywać przez te dwa dni.

- Jeśli jest taka konieczność - wypowiedział te słowa głośniej, świadom tego, że wszyscy przy stole słyszą ich rozmowę,

Alec uśmiechnął się do swojego narzeczonego, tak, ten chłopak był niezwykły i znał cenę tej gry. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Aro pożąda darów Edwarda i Alice, a najlepszym sposobem na ich zdobycie był ten mariaż.

Kiedy drzwi salonu zamknęły się za ostatnią wchodzącą osobą, przez chwilę Edward myślał, że zaraz zginie; Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle i Rosalie skoczyli w jego stronę i wszyscy na raz chcieli go objąć, z boku stała Esme niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, przejęta tym, że znów widzi swoją rodzinę w komplecie, zaraz zza niej wyłoniła się Alice i rzuciła się na Jaspera, jakby chciała tym jednym uściskiem przekazać mu cały żal i rozgoryczenie tych dni, gdy nie było go przy niej.

Chwilę później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po cichym "Proszę" Edwarda do salonu wszedł Alec.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? - zapytał cicho, szukając wzrokiem swojego narzeczonego, który zaraz stanął obok niego, obejmując go delikatnie na wysokości ramion.

- Mamo, tato, oto mój narzeczony. - Chwycił Aleca za rękę i zaczął przedstawiać mu swoją rodzinę. - To mój tata, Carlisle, moja mama, Esme, i reszta mojego rodzeństwa. Chłopak skinął im głową na powitanie, a ci odpowiedzieli z początku niechętnie, ale po jakiejś chwili zaczęli do niego podchodzić i witać się z nim.

Pierwsza podeszła Esme.

- Witaj w rodzinie, Alec, długo czekaliśmy, by cię poznać. - Przytuliła go lekko, na co ten się rozpromienił.

- Ja również oczekiwałem państwa przyjazdu. - Chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. - Edward nie wspominał, że ma tak piękną mamę.

Na te słowa narzeczony Aleca i jego matka zarumienili się lekko.

- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi z Edwardem. - Ton głosu Carlisle'a wskazywał na to, że nadal trudno mu było zaakceptować "narzeczonego" syna. – Chciałbym, by wasz ślub przebiegł bez zakłóceń... wiesz, o co chodzi.

- Panie Cullen, wymogłem na Jane obietnicę, że nie zrobi żadnemu z was krzywdy. - Na to wyznanie większość twarzy się rozpogodziła. Żadne z nich nie ukrywało, że powinowactwo z Jane nie jest największym atutem tego związku. Wszyscy się rozluźnili, jedynie Jasper ciągle zerkał ukradkiem na Aleca.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Jasper zawsze tak reaguje na wampiry ze zdolnościami - wyszeptał Edward. - Może usiądziemy?

Zajęli kilka eleganckich krzeseł, po czym Emmet szepnął Edwardowi do ucha:

- Słodki jest, czy wy już to... ? - Po czym padł na ziemię bez ducha, na co wszyscy Cullenowie powstali z krzeseł.

- Przepraszam. - Jedynie Alec pozostał na swoim miejscu, a jego uśmiech był oszałamiający. - Tik nerwowy.

- Co mu jest? - zapytała Rosalie, rozdarta pomiędzy pobiegnięciem ukochanemu na pomoc, a strachem o samą siebie.

- Obudzi się za kilka minut. Dostali państwo już klucze do pokoi? Gdzie was zakwaterowano?

- Tak, dostaliśmy zaraz po przyjeździe. Mieszkamy naprzeciw Alice, piętro niżej, z kolei Emmet i Rosalie w głównym budynku. - Esme uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - A gdzie ty mieszkasz?

- Na razie w podziemiach, tuż obok Biblioteki Volturi.

- To ona naprawdę istnieje? - zapytał Edward. – Słyszałem, że podobno nawet Aro nie może tam wejść.

- Istnieje. - Przełknął głośno ślinę. - Została zapieczętowana przez poprzednich właścicieli zamku w piątym wieku naszej ery i od tamtej pory nikt nie zdołał jej otworzyć, mimo licznych prób. Podobno znajduje się tam wiele ksiąg, nikt nie zna ich treści, zostały rzekomo spisane na ludzkiej skórze wzmocnionej jadem najsilniejszych wampirów, więc nigdy nie ulegną zniszczeniu.

- Jednym słowem: obrzydliwość - rzekła Alice, zmieniając temat. - Czy naprawdę musimy tutaj pozostać?

- Takie jest życzenie Aro.

- A czy wiesz na jak długo? - zapytał Jasper, mrużąc oczy.

- Prawdopodobnie tak długo jak ja i Edward będziemy razem. A to - spojrzał na Edwarda - mam nadzieję, będzie trwało wiecznie.

Carlisle przestawił swoje krzesło, tak aby mógł siedzieć naprzeciw Aleca.

- Chciałem o tym porozmawiać, jest kilka rzeczy, których nie rozumiem.

- Słucham, panie Cullen. - Alec wytrzymał badające spojrzenie oczu najstarszego Cullena, samemu również patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jakie masz zamiary wobec mojego syna? - zapytał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w chłopaku.

- Chcę, by był szczęśliwy.

- Z Volturi? - wypowiedział te słowa z powątpiewaniem.

- Ze mną.

- Wiesz, że jest za wcześnie na takie obietnice, ledwo się znacie, jesteście tacy młodzi...

- Dzięki Bogu, dysponujemy raczej nieograniczoną ilością wolnego czasu, a co do wieku - mam dwieście trzydzieści lat i będę wiedział jak zaopiekować się pana synem. Słyszałem, że Trójca zaproponowała panu przyłączenie się do Rady.

- Jestem zmuszony przyjąć tę propozycję. - Carlislie brzmiał na zmęczonego - Moja żona zamieszka w Wieży, a moje dzieci dołączą do Volturi.

- Tato! - Głos Edwarda brzmiał nieco ochryple. - Nie zgadzam się, nie możecie tu zostać.

- Albo jesteśmy tutaj albo nigdzie, tak brzmiała odpowiedź Aro. - Doktor Cullen spojrzał na syna ze smutkiem. - Albo jesteśmy razem albo w ogóle. Nie mamy wyboru.

- Poza tym chyba nie chcecie pozbawić mnie przyjemności organizacji wesela mojego ukochanego braciszka. - Radosny głos Alice rozniósł się po pokoju. - Wyobrażam sobie ceremonię w kolorze ciemnego burgunda na trzysta osób, za to wesele w modnym ostatnio błękicie z Chartres.

Entuzjazm Alice rozjaśnił twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych, wywołując nawet nieśmiały uśmiech na ustach Aleca. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, gdy usłyszeli powstającego powoli Emmeta.

- Co mi się stało? - zapytał cicho.

- Zemdlałeś - odpowiedział Edward. - Radzę ci, nie mów nic w czasie wesela, bo poproszę Aleca, by porozmawiał z Jane o tym, że masz ochotę z nią zatańczyć.

- I wierz mi. - Uśmiechnął się Alec. - Jej się nie odmawia.

Wszyscy w salonie roześmieli się, co nieco rozładowało atmosferę.

Alice stanęła obok Aleca i szepnęła tak cicho, że prawie niedosłyszalnie.

- Który z was założy suknię? - Spojrzała na swojego przyszłego szwagra z błyskiem w oku.

- Na razie nic mu nie mów - wyszeptał równie cicho. - Załatwię to. Ah, i jeszcze jedno.

- Tak?

- Nie myśl o tym w jego obecności.

- Wiesz, że zawsze mogę sprowadzić coś z Nowego Yorku czy Mediolanu...

- To musi być suknia ślubna Volturi z koronkami i welonem, inaczej ceremonia będzie nieważna. - Popatrzył na nią i Alice zobaczyła, że Alec rumieni się delikatnie. - Ceremonię poprowadzą Aro i Carlisle.

- Przynajmniej zamówię dla Edwarda szpilki od Prady - powiedziała rezolutnie. - Kupię je dla siebie, w końcu panna młoda musi mieć coś pożyczonego.

- Jutro Artredora i Sulpicja przyjdą dopasować suknię, więc lepiej pośpiesz się ze złożeniem zamówienia.

- Wiesz, że on nas zabije?

- Wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu on i ja będziemy już małżeństwem, więc wtedy będzie mnie chroniło prawo.

- Miło, że pomyślałeś o mnie. - Uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

W ostatniej chwili zauważyli, że w ich stronę zmierza Edward z Esme.

- Alice, siostrzyczko, czy możesz oddać mi mojego narzeczonego? - Objął go w pasie, na co tamten zesztywniał. - Muszę się nim nacieszyć.

Esme spojrzała na obu chłopców i w równym stopniu szczęśliwa, co zawstydzona, pożegnała się z nimi i wyszła, a jej śladem poszedł Carlisle, skinąwszy uprzednio głową młodemu pokoleniu.

Rosalie wyjęła z torby nieduży przenośny laptop i już po chwili średniowieczne mury wypełniła głośna muzyka, pulsująca równie szybko jak serce noworodka. Jakiś czas później obie pary poszły tańczyć, zaś narzeczeni stali przy ścianie i rozmawiali cicho.

- Chcesz zatańczyć? - zapytał Edward, patrząc partnerowi w oczy.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu...

Ustawili się w stosownej odległości z rękami ani za nisko ani za wysoko i zaczęli tańczyć powolne fandango do starej, hiszpańskiej ballady, wyszukanej pośpiesznie przez Alice. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, wirując po kamiennej posadzce; przy każdym obrocie Alec unosił lekko Edwarda ponad ziemię, tylko po to, by zaraz go na niej postawić, po czym rozłączali się i każde z nich podnosiło i wdzięcznie opuszczało ręce do chwili, gdy znów się łączyli w ostatnim silnym takcie ballady. Rozejrzeli się dookoła i zauważyli, że byli sami w pokoju, reszta musiała wyjść, gdy byli zbyt zaabsorbowani tańcem, by to zauważyć. Oddychali ciężko jak gdyby po przebiegnięciu kilkuset kilometrów.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie opuszczając rąk, podczas gdy zaczęła się kolejna ballada.

_Lo dudo, lo dudo, lo dudo_

_que tú llegues a quererme_

_como yo te quiero a tí_

_lo dudo, lo dudo, lo dudo,_

_que halles un amor más puro_

_como el que tienes en mí_

Poruszali się powoli, leniwymi ruchami od czasu do czasu przechylając się a to na jedną, to na drugą stronę; czuli jak w wolniejszych momentach, tuż przed obrotem, ich ciała ocierają się powoli o siebie tylko po to, by zaraz się rozłączyć. W końcu gdy ostatnie crescendo ucichło, oni nadal połączeni, tańczyli w ciszy.

- Zostaliśmy sami - powiedział po chwili prawie niedosłyszalnie Edward, muskając jego rękę swoją dłonią i zanurzając twarz w jego włosach. - Co z tym zrobimy?

- Przecież wiesz, że nie możemy. Aro przed ślubem sprawdzi naszą czystość. - Zatrzymali się, wpatrzeni w siebie.

- Wiem i wiem, że warto będzie poczekać. - Niski baryton Edwarda drażnił rozgrzaną skórę chłopaka.

- Dobranoc. - Alec pocałował go w policzek odrobinę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, wyplątując się z jego ramion i wyszedł w ułamku sekundy.

Edward został w salonie i przesiedział całą noc, zastanawiając się co miał znaczyć ten pocałunek.

Dopiero brzaski świtu wyrwały go z zamyślenia.


	3. Moje wielkie włoskie wesele cz 1

Wysoko sklepioną kaplicę oświetlały setki świec poustawianych przy ławkach i wiszących na kryształowych żyrandolach zwisających z sufitu. Jasne draperie upięte kilka metrów nad głowami gości rozświetlały ciemne pomieszczenie. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali wejścia panny młodej, a od czasu do czasu w ostatnich rzędach dały się słyszeć niecierpliwe pomruki i ciche szepty. A to, że ceremonia miała się zacząć niecałą godzinę temu, wcale nie polepszało napiętej sytuacji. Również rodziny, zarówno ze strony panny młodej jak i pana młodego, który już od kilkunastu minut czekał na swoją wybrankę, w równym stopniu były zaniepokojone. Mistrz ceremonii co chwilę posyłał ludzi z obsługi wesela po pannę młodą, która wciąż zamknięta w łazience odmawiała współpracy. W końcu, kiedy wysłano jedną z druhen i brata panny młodej, do kaplicy weszła, krocząc powoli, niezwykle blada dziewczyna o brązowych włosach sięgających do uszu. Jej twarz, zakryta kilkoma warstwami szyfonu tworzących welon, była ukryta przed oczami wszystkich, od czasu do czasu ujawniając jedynie słabe zarysy. Jej śnieżnobiała suknia z brugijskimi koronkami i ręcznie tkanym trenem podtrzymywanym przez trzy druhny idealnie przylegała do jej szczupłej sylwetki, spływając kaskadami bieli do krwistoczerwonego dywanu. Jej jasnowłosy ojciec trzymający ją pod rękę był ubrany w jasnoniebieską marynarkę i spodnie z czarnymi wykończeniami.

Tuż przy ołtarzu na pannę młodą czekał jej przyszły mąż z twarzą rozjaśnioną uśmiechem. Ubrany był w czerń, zarówno spodnie, wcięta w pasie marynarka jak i koszula były kruczoczarne, co przy sukni jego narzeczonej robiło piorunujące wrażenie. Podobnie jak większość zgromadzonych był niezwykle blady, co również kontrastowało z jego strojem. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, jak gdyby nie mógł się doczekać ukochanej.

Chwilę później orszak złożony z panny młodej, jej ojca i siedmiu druhen doszedł do ołtarza, te ułożyły na posadzce tren i wycofały się w stronę pierwszych ławek. Ojciec panny młodej przekazał jej rękę swojemu przyszłemu zięciowi i zajął miejsce obok swojej żony.

Chwilę później przed kamiennym ołtarzem, pokrytym zawiłymi znakami runicznymi stanął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnej szacie i nakazał narzeczonym, by podeszli.

- Zgromadziliśmy się tutaj, by być świadkami połączenia tych dwojga młodych ludzi, którzy od tej pory staną się jednością.

Na jego znak do ołtarza zbliżył się pan młody i podniósłszy rękę, powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

- Ja, Alec Volturi, przysięgam:

Moje ciało będzie twoją własnością

Moje ciepło i ciebie ogrzeje

Moje łoże i twoim będzie

Moja nadzieja twoją nadzieją.

Po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego z tych słów w całej kaplicy zrobiło się jakby duszno, a mistrz ceremonii skinął głową na znak, że czas by i panna młoda dołączyła do ukochanego.

Wszystkie oczy powędrowały w stronę jej kruchej postaci.

**Dzień wcześniej**

- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! – krzyknął głośno, jednocześnie przeskakując na drugą stronę komnaty i wyswobadzając się z uścisku kobiet.

- Ależ, Edwardzie – Zdesperowana Sulpicja rozejrzała się, jak gdyby szukając wsparcia, ale ani Esme, ani Alice, nie chciały przyjść jej z pomocą – Proszę.

- Do jasnej cholery, nie założę tej przeklętej sukni. Jestem facetem. – Głos Edwarda rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, wprawiając w osłupienie obie szlachetne damy. Esme skarciła syna, a Alice bezradnie chichotała w kącie, odpakowując jakąś paczkę.

- Edwardzie. – Esme wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy pomocą obu kobietom w przytrzymaniu Edwarda, a wsparciem syna. – Musisz to zrobić, wierz mi, że chciałabym inaczej, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. – W tej samej chwili zdesperowana Artredora próbowała przytrzymać chłopaka, podczas gdy Sulpicja usiłowała narzucić na niego suknię, na co ten podskoczył, cudem unikając dotyku materiału.

Kobiety usiadły i załamały ręce.

- Nie mamy wyboru – powiedziała cicho Sulpicja i pstryknęła palcami.

Drzwi się otwarły i do komnaty wszedł Alec.

- Ty! – Edward w ułamku sekundy podskoczył do niego i chwyciwszy go za szyję, wysyczał cicho: – Wiedziałeś, wiedziałeś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Nic!

- Ale ja...

- Nie mogłeś mi nic powiedzieć wczoraj? Wczoraj w środku tańca zanim zaczęliśmy się całować, mogłeś powiedzieć "Wiesz, Edwardzie, czy na nasz ślub mógłbyś założyć białą suknię?" – Chłopak popatrzył na niego gniewnie.

- A zgodziłbyś się? – Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

- Nigdy! Jestem facetem, ja...

- Edwardzie, właściwie nie jesteś już, jak to określiłeś, facetem. – Sulpicja spojrzała na niego ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Co? Przecież wciąż jestem... Mam...

- W sensie fizycznym tak, ale nasze prawo mówi, że jeśli wampir przyjmie oświadczyny innego wampira, przestaje być...

- ...w pełni mężczyzną - dokończyła za nią Artredora.

- Alec? - Odwrócił się w stronę narzeczonego z żądzą mordu w oczach. - Ty i te twoje...

Chwilę później leżał na kamiennej posadzce bez czucia.

- Wystarczy wam dziesięć minut? - chłopak zapytał cicho.

- Musi - odpowiedziały z entuzjazmem obie wampirzyce i poczęły zdejmować miarę z nieprzytomnego Edwarda.

W tej samej chwili Alice uporała się już z otworzeniem paczki, wyjęła czarne, tekturowe pudełko z doczepionym bilecikiem PRADA.

- Dziewczyny, spójrzcie. - Z ust trzech wampirzyc wydarł się cichy jęk. Alice trzymała w ręce ręcznie szyte, na specjalne zamówienie, białe, atłasowe szpilki na niewysokim obcasie, ozdobione drobnymi perełkami i bladoniebieskim haftem z monogramami Aleca i Edwarda.

- Musiały kosztować majątek – obie kobiety westchnęły – ale chyba tylko raz w życiu wydaje się syna za mąż.

- Dokładnie – odetchnęła głęboko Esme. – Alec?

- Tak? – Skłonił się lekko.

- Czy wszystko już gotowe na jutro? – zapytała z troską w głosie. – Cały czas boję się, że coś pójdzie nie tak.

- Spokojnie, pani Cullen... – zaczął Alec.

- Mów mi Esme.

- Ale...

- Esme.

- Spokojnie, E... Esme. Nad urządzeniem kaplicy czuwają Rosalie, Jasper i Felix, a pomaga im Emmet. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie przerażonej twarzy chłopaka, gdy zagroził mu wczoraj, że zmusi go do tańca z Jane. – Wesele odbędzie się w Sali Balowej na parterze, a nad wystrojem czuwa Alice. – Skinął głową dziewczynie, przyglądając się pomiarom Edwarda. – To nie może się nie udać.

- Mam nadzieję. – Popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. – A ty jak się z tym czujesz? Jutro weźmiesz ślub z moim synem. – W tej chwili obydwoje spojrzeli na Edwarda, entuzjastycznie mierzonego przez obie kobiety.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

- Jest za wcześnie, bym mógł powiedzieć, że go kocham, ale zbyt późno na to, by był mi obojętny.

- Wiem, widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie. – Chwyciła welon. – Chyba tobie bardziej byłoby w nim do twarzy.

- Myślę, że wie pani... że wiesz, dlaczego to Edwardowi przeznaczono rolę żeńską w czasie ślubu.

- Wiem, wasz związek symbolizuje unię naszych rodzin i jeśli ty byłbyś zmuszony ubrać tę suknię znaczyłoby to, że to my jesteśmy silniejsi od was.

- Volturi od dawna są obserwowani – wyszeptał Alec.

- Domyślałam się tego. – Esme powiedziała to tak cicho, że skinęła dodatkowo głową na potwierdzenie, w wypadku gdyby nie dosłyszał. – Decyzje Aro nie są popularne.

- Góra się niepokoi, zbyt wiele jest do stracenia.

- Ale o wiele więcej można zyskać – wyszeptała Esme. – W tych trudnych czasach, które nadejdą, nie pozwolę skrzywdzić mojej rodziny.

- Ani ja. – Spojrzał na Edwarda ze smutkiem. – Skompletowaliście druhny z waszej strony?

- Tak. Kate, Tanya, Siobhan i Carmen.

- Z naszej strony będą Heldi, Chelsea i Jane.

- Jane? Naprawdę ktoś ją przekonał, by wystąpiła w bieli i to jako druhna?

Godzinę wcześniej

- Jane? – Głos Aro był lodowaty, chociaż patrzył na nią z uśmiechem.

- Tak, mój panie? – Skłoniła głowę w oczekiwaniu na rozkazy.

- Potrzebujemy druhny na wesele naszych narzeczonych i wybrałam ciebie na jedną z nich.

- Tak, panie. – Skłoniła się i wyszła.

W tym samym czasie, na korytarzu

- Gdzie jest mój brat?

- Nie wiem. – Głos Demetriego brzmiał, jak gdyby ten prawie dwumetrowy olbrzym za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.

Padł na jedną z kamiennych płyt wyścielających posadzkę i zaczął miotać się w spazmach bólu zesłanego przez Jane. Całe jego ciało było jednym wielkim płomieniem ognia, a kończyny, drgające spazmatycznie, rozbijały posadzkę na pył.

- Masz odwołać ten ślub, albo usmażę ci mózg i wyjem go plastikową łyżeczką, idioto. – Zmroziła go wzrokiem.

- Ale jak?

- Wymyśl coś, debilu słodki.

Załomotała peleryną i wyszła.

Z powrotem we Wieży

- Proszę się nie martwić, była zachwycona. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Alec.

- Skoro tak mówisz. Naprawdę martwię się o wasze wspólne życie. – Zrobiła krótką pauzę i wzięła oddech. – Wiesz co się stało z Bellą?

Chłopak zawahał się i po chwili do uszu Esme dobiegł syk.

- Kiedy miała się odbyć jej egzekucja, Aro rozkazał wszystkim wyjść, nawet Renacie.

- Oddalił swoją tarczę?

Alecowi nie dane było odpowiedzieć, bo do komnaty z trzaskiem drzwi wtargnęła Jane w białej, haftowanej na brzegach sukni. Całe jej ciało wyrażało żądzę mordu, oczy ciskały błyskawice, a ręce, trzymające bukiecik stokrotek, drżały nieznacznie.

- TY! To twoja wina. – Zmierzała w stronę Aleca z niezwykłą, nawet jak na wampira, prędkością, wymachując rękami i gubiąc stokrotki. – To twój ślub.

- Jane? – Chłopak zaczął się wycofać pod ścianę, zasłaniając swoim ciałem Esme – Jane, uspokój się, Jane, siostrzyczko, uspokój się.

- Jak, do diabła, mam być spokojna, kiedy mój brat bierze ślub z tą aberracją natury? – Skinęła głową na leżącego na dywanie Edwarda. – To może jeszcze bym zniosła, ale ten strój? – Dziewczyna zaczęła drżeć, a jej lewą połową twarzy zaczął wstrząsać tik nerwowy. – Biel, przeklęta biel!

- Spokojnie, siostrzyczko, wiesz, że ani mi, ani Cullenom, nic nie możesz zrobić. – Popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem. – Musisz odreagować, oddychaj głęboko i pomyśl o tym, co lubisz robić.

- Gdzie jest Demetrii? – Pobiegła w stronę drzwi, szczęśliwa jak kot, któremu powiedziano, że na strychu jest więcej myszek.

Dzień wesela rano

**Sypialnia Esme i Carlisle'a**

- Jak on to zniósł? – Ton głosu Carlisle'a wyrażał całkowitą rezygnację.

- Na początku zaczął zaprzeczać, tłumaczył, że jest mężczyzną, ale kiedy kilkanaście minut później obudził się po ataku Aleca, zdawało się, że przyjął to ze spokojem.

- Nie wierzę, Esme. Co my robimy...

- Wydaje mi się, że ratujemy naszą rodzinę.

- Kosztem Edwarda?

Esme odwróciła wzrok.

- Ty poniosłeś większą stratę, teraz gdy jesteśmy zmuszeni do picia ludzkiej krwi...

Objął jej twarz dłońmi.

- Ciii, powoli się przyzwyczaję.

- Boję się o naszych gości – wyszeptała cicho.

- O nasze kuzynki z Denali? Coś im grozi?

- Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia, myślę, że Aro chce przejąć Eleazara.

- Mnie też to martwi. Ostrzegę go i Tanyę też.

Objął ją ramieniem i przytulił mocno. Ci, którzy dobrze znali rodzinę Cullenów, wiedzieli, że to Esme jest sercem rodziny; to ona jako pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do Alice i Jaspera, wspierała swoje dzieci tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła i rozpieszczała swoich najbliższych w nie natarczywy sposób. To od niej Carlisle czerpał siłę, by, będąc wampirem, pozostać człowiekiem.

- Może lepiej ja to zrobię, ty widujesz się z Aro codziennie, więc ma okazję czytać ci w myślach.

- Pewnie masz rację. – Doktor pocałował żonę w czoło. – Gdzie nasze dzieci?

- Alice i Jasper kończą dekorowanie Sali Balowej, Emmet i Rosalie pojechali na lotnisko po naszych gości, a Alec i Edward... No właśnie, zaczynam rozumieć, jak Edward musiał się czuć przy Belli.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał strapiony Carlisle.

- Edward chyba... on jest...

- Homoseksualistą?

- Mniej więcej, podejrzewałam to, gdy wabiony zapachem Belli, nie chciał jej narażać, ale wtedy, po jej urodzinach, po tym co się stało...

- Kiedy wyjechaliśmy z Forks?

- Tak, po naszym wyjeździe Edward znikał na całe noce, chyba wiem, gdzie wtedy był...

- Chyba nie robi ci to różnicy? – zapytał stroskanym głosem.

- Wiesz, że kochałabym każde z naszych dzieci, bez wzglądu na to, co by robiły i kim by były?

- Wiem. – Pocałował ją w policzek. – A teraz będziemy mieli kolejnego syna.

- Właściwie córkę, ale jak czasami mówi Alice...

- ...walić konwenanse.


	4. Moje wielkie włoskie wesele cz 2

Komnata pogrążona była w ciemności, a zza ozdobionego witrażem okna przebłyskiwały, niewyraźne co prawda błyski świtu/

Edward i Alec leżeli obok siebie patrząc sobie w oczy. Dłoń Aleca dotykała twarzy Cullena gladząc jego twarz.

- To już dzisiaj - wyszeptał Volturi nie chcąc burzyć nastroju

- Tak. dzisiaj... - wziął głęboki oddech - kiedy przeniesiesz tu swoje rzeczy?

- Myślę że Felix i Demetrii dadzą sobie z tym radę około południa

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, oczy Edwarda zakryły się jak gdyby białą mgłą

- Mój Boże, Alice - Edward zerwał się z łoża i pobiegł w stronę drzwi, Alec zastanawiał się chwilę po czym ruszył za nim, biegli długimi spiralnymi schodami aż w końcu wypadli na korytarz.

- Edward, Edward zaczekaj... - nie mogąc złapać tchu zatrzymał się na moment po czym pobiegł za narzeczonym

Kilka sekund później wpadli do Sali Balowej ozdobionej wstęgami i zasłonami w rożnych odcieniach błękitu. Długie stoły ustawiono w kształcie odwróconej litery U tak że dwa podobne do tronów krzesła umieszczone na połączeniu obu ramion znajdowały się w centrum sali. Takie rozmieszczenie dawało całkiem sporo miejsca dla tańczących. W kątach ukryte za zasłonami stały umieszczone tam przez Alice głośniki mające zapewnić nagłośnienie podczas wesela, Edward westchnął ciężko przytłoczony tym co zobaczył, usiadł na jednym z ustawionych już krzeseł i spojrzał na narzeczonego.

Alec stał oparty o jedną z kolumn z rozrzuconymi w biegu włosami spływającymi mu na kark, bladą skórą pokrytą rumieńcem przypominał jeden z posągów Canovy. Jego różowe usta były lekko rozwarte ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów, a powieki ozdobione czarnymi rzęsami zakrywały oczy.

Był piękny

Niezaprzeczalnie piękny

Podniósł wzrok i jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Edwarda na co ten odwrócił wzrok

Mówiąc jak gdyby do siebie powiedział

_Nie mogę pochwalić miłości,_

_Bo nie dala mi nic a nic_

_I nie miałem chwili radości..._

_I zawsze tak ze mną bywało,_

_Że miłość nie dala rozkoszy_

_I nic się z niej nie doznało..._

Edward podniósł się z krzesła stanął naprzeciw Aleca i bez słowa pocałował go w usta.

Na początku chłopak jak gdyby sparaliżowany nie odpowiedział na pieszczotę. Powoli, smakując wargi narzeczonego Edward obrysowywał językiem ich zarys; później gdy ich języki spotkały się we wnętrzu połączonych ust. Napierali na siebie nie jak zakochani, ale jak wojownicy, żarliwie i namiętnie. Dłoń Cullena powędrowała do zapięcia szaty Aleca, powoli metodycznie rozpinając guzik za guzikiem, nie czekając na rozpięcie całości wsunął rękę pomiędzy fałdy szaty chłopaka i dotknął jego skóry, była jedwabiście miękka teksturą dorównując najlepszym jedwabiom,

Oczy młodszego chłopaka otwarły się nagle i odepchnął Edwarda przewracając przy okazji kilka krzeseł, zapinając guziki starał się stać tyłem do narzeczonego.

Podszedł do niego po chwili podając mu rękę na której ten się wsparł, Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony

- Co ty? Dlaczego...?

- Nie teraz kochany, nie tak... - widać było że sporo go to kosztuje

- Ale...

- Później, wieczorem kiedy będziemy sami wiesz że Aro sprawdzi naszą czystość

- W każdym razie musisz mi coś obiecać...

- Tak?

- Dzisiaj w nocy nic nam nie przeszkodzi

Alec zaróżowił się delikatnie i zamrugał oczami

**9-12 Salonik Edwarda**

Na godzinę przed planowanym rozpoczęciem ślubu Esme zajęła się paznokciami, Alice włosami, Rosalie pudrowała skórę panny młodej. Niewielki salonik w komnatach Edwarda po kilku minutach zamienił ie w profesjonalny salon kosmetyczny. Matka i siostry panny młodej były zadziwione tym jak ochoczo zgodził się na makijaż. Alice postanowiła postawić na prostotę, delikatny puder zacierający cienie pod oczami, włosy opadające na kark pod welonem i krótkie pomalowane na ecru paznokcie dodawały naturalności, Rosalie wniosła wielkie lustro i kiedy Edward spojrzał w jego taflę zdawać by się mogło że jest dziewczyną. Popatrzył na Alice

- Magia kosmetyki - roześmiała się cicho

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na lustro i kątem oka zauważył Artredorę i Sulpicję wnoszące jego suknię ślubną. Blondynka niosła przód sukni uważając aby jej nie zabrudzić, z kolei jej towarzyszka dzierżyła pięciojardowy tren. Obie kobiety były ubrane w pastelowe suknie z wysokim stanem przewiązane wstążką.

Kiedy zobaczyły przemianę Edwarda westchnęły głośno i pomogły mu się przebrać w suknię. Chwilę później z gardeł wszystkich obecnych wydarł się głośny jęk

- Wyglądasz pięknie - westchnęła Esme opierając się na ramieniu Rosalie

- Alec będzie prze-szczęśliwy - Szepnęła Alice - i wierzcie mi, ja to wiem

Drzwi się otwarły i do pokoju wszedł pan młody, w tej samej chwili wszystkie obecne w pokoju wampirzyce zasłoniły Edwarda

- Czy ja i moja narzeczona możemy zostać sami ?

- Nie - powiedziała Esme - on ma na sobie suknię ślubną a sam wiesz że nie chcemy zapeszyć

- Mamo - głos Edwarda roszedł się zza jej pleców - wypuść mnie

Kobiety rozsunęły się a pana młoda w sukni podeszła do narzeczonego który ucałował ja w oba policzki

- Czego chciałeś? - zapytał

- Zobaczyć mojego narzeczonego a od dzisiaj męża - wsunął ramie pod łokieć Edwarda i obrócił go dookoła - myślałem że będą kłopoty z tańczeniem ale wydajesz się by tak lekki - uniósł go nad głowę i powoli postawił obok siebie - panna młoda chciała go pocałować ale wyciągnął rękę do przodu i zatrzymał go zanim zdążył go pocałować

- Zachowaj kilka pocałunków na wieczór

**9-45 Wejście do kaplicy**

Orszak panny młodej ustawił się już gotowy do wejścia na przodzie stał Edward z Carlisle za nimi trzy najmłodsze druhny - Jane, Chelsea i Kate pochwyciły tren a ich towarzyszki Heldi , Tanya, Carmen i Siobhan ustawiły się po dwie po obu stronach panny młodej. Każda z nich dzierżyła niewielki bukiecik stokrotek a ich suknie od pełnej wdzięku opływowej kreacji Siobhan do niewielkiej sukienki Jane były w kolorze złamanej bieli z kunsztownymi koronkami na brzegach. Wszyscy byli już gitowi do wejścia gdy Jane pomyślała

Edwardzie muszę z tobą porozmawiać

Chłopak odwrócił głowę i widząc że dziewczyna odłączyła się od pochodu poszedł za nią. Jane weszła do od lat ie używanej łazienki i kiedy Edward wszedł za nią z dwoma druhami wciąż trzymającymi tren skinęła głowa by wyszły.

- Musze z tobą porozmawiać - powiedziała cicho przeciągając sylaby

- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ale właśnie biorę ślub z twoim bratem - syknął cicho

- Oni zabili Bellę

- Co? - Głos chłopaka odbił się od ścian łazienki, zerwał z głowy welon i rzucił w stronę jednej z toalet

- Aro

- Ale dlaczego? Co o...

- Była niebezpieczna, wiedziała zbyt wiele poza tym ona... poświęciła się za ciebie

- Do jasnej cholery o czym ty mówisz?

- Aro kazał nam wyjść, Alec użył swojego daru na tobie i przeniósł cie do Wieży, odprawiono wszystkich, całą Straż

- Chwila, mówiłaś że Bella poświęciła się...

- Ratując ci życie. nie wiesz co zrobiłeś? Podniosłeś rękę na nasze prawa, układ jest prosty życie za życie

Chłopak milczał ogłuszony tym czego się dowiedział, podszedł do umywalki, przemył twarz zimną wodą pozwalając by oczyściła mu twarz i oparł czoło o ścianę. Zdał sobie sprawę że nigdy jej nie kochał a jej ofiara, jej czysta, bezinteresowna ofiara, życie za życie była wyrazem miłości.

Uderzył pięścią o ścianę

Raz

Dwa

Trzy

Tuż przed czwartym uderzeniem Jane chwyciła go za rękę

- Aro oponował chciał by ją oszczędzono... jej zdolności...

- Pierdolę jej zdolności! Ona oddała za mnie życie a ja... ja jej nawet nie kochałem

Uderzył jeszcze raz w ścianę

- Edw...

- Wyjdź

- Ale...

- Wyjdź zanim, zrobię ci coś czego nawet twój dar nie powstrzyma

Dziewczyna wybiegła z łazienki

Znalazł się w miejscu skąd nie było powrotu

W zimnej otchłani pełnej nieczystości

W jaskini najstraszliwszego potwora

Wyrzutów sumienia

Nie wiedział jak długo tu był

Godzinę, miesiąc, rok?

Słyszał kroki tych których po niego przysyłano, przyjaciół i rodziny, słyszał myśli Esme i Carlisle, Tanyi i Aro. Głosy innych ludzi, znanych mu i tych których dopiero miał poznać zlewały się w jego głowie w wielką bezkształtną masę. Wszystko to co czuł, ci których kochał i których zaczynał nienawidzić stali mu się obojętni przesłonieni prawdą która do niego dotarła

Zabił Bellę

Nie nie zabił, została zabita przez niego

Życie za życie to uczciwa zamiana

Myślą ci któznnigdy nie kochali

A on nie kochał Belli

Zaczynał kochać Aleca

Ale nie Bellę

była zwykłą dziewczyną nie obarczoną żadnym brzemieniem.

Znowu ciemność ogarnęła jego umysł i w ostatniej chwili gdy myślał że straci samego siebie usłyszany cichy głos

Ta dama obiecuje zbyt wiele, ta dama winna jest mi pocałunek

Alec

Światło

Jak miło jest poczuć światło będąc pogrążonym w ciemności

Podał ręce Jasperowi i Chelsie jak gdyby rodząc się po raz kolejny. Podnieśli go i zaraz do łazienki weszła Alice

- Boże mój Edward co się stało? - zapytała z niepokojem w głosie - Jasper pobiegnij do komnat Edwarda i przynieś mi kosmetyki, Chelsea powiedz że będziemy za pięć minut i zbierz druhny - Jasper wybiegł z łazienki a Chelsea skinęła głową i wyszła

- Edward co...? - nie dokończyła bo brat opadł jej na ramiona i zaczął szlochać

- Zabili ją, zabili... ona nie żyje

- Edward - uderzyła go lekko w policzek - zaraz odbędzie się twój ślub, chcesz zostawić Aleca?

Popatrzył na nią i po raz pierwszy od kiedy tu weszła, zdała sobie sprawę że widzi swojego brata

- Alec... czy on?

- Czeka na ciebie - uśmiechnęła się lekko - chyba naprawdę mu na tobie zależy

Do łazienki wbiegł Jasper z sporej wielkości torebką. Alice zaczęła pudrować Edwarda podczas gdy jej mąż układał mu włosy i upinał welon.

Chwilę później szli w stronę kaplicy gdzie czekało na nich sześć drujm - Jane gdzieś się zapodziała i Carlisle który na widok syna podał mu rękę i kiedy byli juz gotowi do oraszaku dołączyła Alie - na miejsce Jane i ę później szli w stronę kaplicy gdzie czekało na nich sześć druhen - Jane gdzieś się zapodziała i Carlisle który na widok syna podał mu rękę i kiedy byli juz gotowi do oraszaku dołączyła Alie - na miejsce Jane i Jasper.- Wszyscy gotowi? - zapytał Carlisle - Edward?

- Tak

Doktor Cullen zastukał trzy razy we wrota i te roztwarły się z cichym chrzęstem

Szli pomiędzy długimi rzędami ławek, zza których wyglądały zdziwione twarze, nie sadzili pewnie że ślub dojdzie do skutku. Edward podniósł głowę tuż przed ołtarzem stał ON

Alec miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany garnitur w najciemniejszym z możliwych kolorze podobnie jak koszula i krawat, Edward nie zauważył zbyt wiele z wystroju sali bo jego wzrok skupiony był na jego ukochanym.

Kocham cię

Mimo że zostało mu tylko kilka kroków Edward zatrzymał się a wraz z nim orszak. Alec uśmiechał się lekko wciąż przesyłając mu wiadomości

Jesteś tutaj

Tak piękny

Podszedł do ołtarza, chwycił dłoń pana młodego i gdy przed nimi stanął Aro usłyszał jego słowa

- Zgromadziliśmy się tutaj by być świadkami połączenia tych dwojga młodych ludzi którzy od tej pory staną się jednością.

Skinął na Aleca na co ten podszedł do dzielącego ich kamienia, ten podał mu rękę i po kilku sekundach gdy Volturi skinął głową jego narzeczony położył rękę na ołtarzu i Edward po chwili usłyszał słowa jego przysięgi

- _Ja Alec Volturi przysięgam_

_Moje ciało będzie twoja własnością_

_Moje ciepło i ciebie ogrzeje_

_Moje łoże i twoim będzie_

_Moja nadzieja twoją nadzieją_

Nagle w kaplicy zrobiło się duszno jak gdyby w rozgrzanym do czerwoności piecu

Aro skinął głowa na Edwarda i gdy ten podszedł do niego i podał mu rękę nagle usłyszał czyjąś myśl

Już tu idzie

Drzwi rozwarły się z łoskotem i stanęła w nich ubrana w brzoskwiniowa sukienkę Bella Swan

Bella

Ona żyje

Ona naprawdę żyje

Ciałem chłopaka targnął wstrząs, nie słyszał bycia jej serca!

Bella była wampirem!

Dziewczyna usiadła obok Felixa który dkinął głową Edwardowi

Jego oczy powędrowały po całej sali. Widział przerażonych rodziców, Rosalie i Emmeta oraz Alice i Jaspeta

Wiedział jaka jest stawka

Albo powie tak i uratuje obie rodziny albo zginą wszyscy których kocha

- _Ja Edward Cullen przysięgam_

_Moje ciało będzie twoją własnością_

_Moje ciepło i ciebie ogrzeje_

_Moje łoże i twoim będzie_

_Moja nadzieja twoją nadzieją_

Podnosząc dłoń z ołtarza dotknął wyciągniętej dłoni Aleca

W tej chwili ciepło które między nimi rozbłysło zmieniło się w nieznośny żar

Pragnął go

Sam nawet nie wiedział jak go bardzo go pożąda

Pocałował go i ogień rozbłysł między nimi


	5. Moje wielkie włoskie wesele cz 3

**3. Moje wielkie włoskie wesele**

cz 3/3

beta : zidya

poprawki stylistyczne: selen

ostrzeżenia: scena erotyczna

Chwilę później nieznośne ciepło zelżało. Państwo młodzi spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym Alec odwrócił wzrok i zerknął na Aro. Ten ostatni stał przez chwilę z przerażoną miną i otwartymi ustami wyraźnie świadom niezwykłości tego, co przed chwilą nastąpiło, po czym zabrał głos:

- Uważam to małżeństwo za jawne, zgodne z obowiązującymi nas prawami i dopełnione w sposób zadowalający.

Kiedy wszyscy goście znaleźli się wreszcie w sali balowej, nadszedł czas na taniec państwa młodych. Edward, który zdążył już się przebrać w elegancki, grafitowy garnitur, sunął powolnym walcem prowadzony przez Aleca. Zataczali powolne koła po parkiecie z taką nonszalancją, jak gdyby nigdy w życiu nie robili niczego innego. Volturi zachichotał swym melodyjnym głosem kilka centymetrów nad uchem Edwarda.

- Co cię tak rozśmieszyło? - warknął młody Cullen.

- Wyglądałeś dzisiaj tak pięknie w tej sukni, że mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszej nocy również ją włożysz. - Uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy chłopaka, gdy kończyli ostatnia figurę.

Twarz Edwarda zarumieniła się, a jego wargi wyszeptały niedosłyszalnie.

- Możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale i tak to ja będę na górze.

Rozeszli się w poszukiwaniu ojców swych małżonków.

Dzień wcześniej podczas ostatnich przymiarek, Sulpicja wytłumaczyła mu, że starą tradycją Volturich były między innymi niezwykle wyrafinowane obrzędy ślubne. Po pierwszym walcu państwa młodych następował taniec, w którym pan mody zapraszał ojca panny młodej i podobnie panna młoda była zobowiązana do oddania drugiego walca swojemu teściowi. Miało to być wyrazem wdzięczności za zgodę na ich ślub i dowodem szacunku, jaki dawne społeczeństwa wampirów żywiły wobec swoich twórców.

Jako, że niewielu wampirów wcielanych od bez mała trzydziestu wieków do tego rodu miało to szczęście, że zostali przyjęci wraz z rodzinami, ojca zastępował zazwyczaj jeden z Trójcy. Jak wspomniała, Sulpicja, jeszcze mniejszy ich odsetek zdecydował się na ślub.

Kątem oka Edward zobaczył, jak Alec kłania się Carlisle'owi i razem wchodzą na XVIII-wieczny parkiet. Zauważył też, że Aro szybkim krokiem idzie w jego stronę, więc skłonił mu się i podał mu rękę. Skóra starego wampira była jak gdyby przeźroczysta, pozbawiona jakichkowiek śladów życia przypominała wypolerowany do połysku marmur jakiegoś antycznego posągu. Niestety nie mógł dokładniej jej się przyjrzeć, ponieważ muzyka zaczęła grać i zostali zmuszeni wejść na parkiet; od tej pory tańczyły na nim dwie pary. Edward ze zdumieniem zauważył, że ruchy Aro były formalne, ściśle trzymające się zasad, jakie istniały w tym tańcu. Muzyka była na tyle cicha by partnerzy mogli rozmawiać, usiłowałtrzymać nerwy na wodzy i skupić się na tańcu Prawa noga, lewa, pół obrót i prawa noga, lewa... Pochłonięty liczeniem kroków mimochodem zauważył cichą rozmową pomiędzy jego ojcem a Alecem., Carlislie musiał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, ponieważ przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Alec zachichotał.

Goście siedzący po obu stronach stołu, obserwowali każdy ruch tańczących. Kilka nieznanych Edwardowi wampirów w nieokreślonym wieku roznosiło złote kielichy z krwią, wynosząc te już opróźnione. W pewnej chwili zdało mu się, że zobaczył gdzieś Bellę - postawił nieuważnie stopę i tylko opanowaniu Aro zawdzięczał to, że nie upadł

- Dziękuję - westchnął w stronę starego wampira, który po chwili skinął głową.

Edward westchnął i poddał się, od rana dręczyło go to i teraz była idealna szansa by poznać odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego mnie okłamaliście?

Aro spojrzał na niego z wyrazem całkowitego zdumienia.

- Nie wydaje mi się, byś miał jakiekolwiek podstawy do tego by sądzić, że cię oszukaliśmy, chłopcze., Aa z tego, co mogłem wywnioskować z twoich myśli, kochasz Aleca -— powiedział cicho, przeciągając ostatnią sylabę.

- Nie wiedziałem nic o losie Belli - szepnął buntowniczo. - Nie daliście mi żadnego wyboru. Albo ślub z Alec'em albo zagłada moich bliskich.

Volturi okręcił kilkakrotnie Edwarda dookoła własnej osi, po czym, jak gdyby chcąc uchronić go przed upadkiem, wsunął mu za ramię rękę i pomógł mu się wyprostować, kiedy znów stanęli naprzeciw siebie z nieodłącznym uśmiechem na twarzy syknął:

- Milcz, chłopcze! Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, więc lepiej milcz! - Towarzyszyło tym słowom tak pełne gniewu spojrzenie, że Edward zamilkł i do końca tego tańca nie zabrał już głosu.

Później przyszedł czas na posiłek. Alec i Edward zasiedli na dwóch przypominających trony fotelach., Ppo stronie pana młodego w lewym skrzydle stołu siedzieli wszyscy jego pobratymcy, : Aro, Marek i Kasjusz z żonami oraz Straż, z kolei od strony Edwarda krzesła zajęli: Carlislie, Emse, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Maggie, Liam i Siobhan.

Alec, jak to miał w już zwyczaju, skłonił głową Edwardowi w oczekiwaniu na jego zgodę.

- Tak - westchnął, zauważył, że zarówno Carlislie i Esme, jak i wszystkie pary po jego stronie, stosują się do tej samej zasady przy posiłkach, . Cco chwilę widział czyjąś głowę pochyloną w zamiarze usłużenia partnerce. Wszystkie puchary wykonane były ze złota i pięknie cyzelowane. Obrus zaś był pięknie haftowaną specjalnie na tą okazję tkaniną, co było częścią prezentu ślubnego od Sulpicji i Artredory.

Po uczcie przyszedł czas na krótkie przemówienia, tak zwane toasty pite za zdrowie młodej pary.

Jako pierwsza swój toast wygłosić miała Esme wspierana przez Carlisle'a. Uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem i wzdychając, zaczęła:

- Poznałam Aleca dokładnie dwa dni temu. Był zwyczajnym młodym człowiekiem, który miał poślubić mojego cudownego syna., Nnie myślcie w tym miejscu, że nie jestem o niego zazdrosna - Kilka śmiechów wyrwało się z tłumu - Tanya pomachała ręką chcąc dodać jej odwagi - Każda matka kochająca swoje dziecko by była. Ale mam nadzieję i chyba wy też, że mój wspaniały syn i jego mąż znajdą w tym związku to, czego szukali przez tyle długich lat, a dzisiejszy dzień będzie dla nich początkiem wieczności.

Jako drugi przemawiać miał Emmet, ale Rosalie tak się przeraziła perspektywą kompromitacji przed Volturi, że stanęła u jego boku.

- Edwardzie, Alec, mogłabym powiedzieć wiele słów... - zaczęła blondynka, robiąc efektywną pauzę.

- Ale, jako że nie lubi się powtarzać, życzy wam w przybliżeniu tego, co Esme. A ode mnie mały prezent na wypadek nocy poślubnej. - Podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział jego nowy szwagier i położyła na stole niewielkie pudełko zapakowane w zielony papier z wstążką tego samego koloru. Alec otworzył pakunek i zarumienił się.; Zz powrotem zawinął go w papier, spuściwszy z zawstydzeniem wzrok.

- Co to było? - zapytał ze źle ukrywanym zaciekawieniem Edward.

- Dowiesz się wieczorem - odpowiedział pośpiesznie, ale głęboki rumieniec wciąż nie schodził z jego twarzy.

Kiedy wychylono drugi kielich przyszła kolej na Alice i Jaspera, ten ostatni również złożył podobne do poprzedniego pudełko przy prawym ramieniu Aleca.

Głos zabrała Alice:

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że mój brat znajdzie sobie kogoś wyjątkowego. - Edward uśmiechnął się promiennie.- I będzie obrzydliwie szczęśliwy do końca swych dni, ale nie wiedziałam, że przeznaczenie zaprowadzi go tutaj do Volterry, do tej pięknie ustrojonej sali, do tego cudownego młodego faceta, który siedzi obok niego. Powiem wam jedno: warto jest czasem poczekać na coś dobrego.

W końcu przyszła kolej by sami państwo młodzi przemówili. Od stołu wstał Alec.

- Mówią, że nie można się zakochać od pierwszego wejrzenia. Mówiąteż, że miłość nie może być wieczna, co do tego drugiego tematu nie będę się wypowiadał, bo wielu z nas tu siedzących od wielu dziesiątek, setek czy tysięcy lat żyje, na co dzień ze swoimi ukochanymi, przeżywa wraz z nimi smutki i radości, i wydaje mi się, że wiecie na ten temat o wiele więcej ode mnie... Zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia, od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyłem. Może to jego oczy? Sam nie wiem... Trzy tysiące lat to zbyt długi czas by nie zwracać uwagi na miłość. Nie ma takich książek, których już by się nie przeczytało, nie ma tyle krwi by zaspokoić wszystkie potrzeby duszy i ciała, a ja od dzisiaj wiem, że istnieje ktoś, kto uzupełni tą pustkę. Mój mąż, Edward. - Z tymi słowami wskazał na młodego Cullena.

Jego słowa wywołały ogromny aplauz, szczególnie z strony rodziny Edwarda. Kiedy Alec usiadł na swoim miejscu, Edward przygarnął go do siebie i pocałował w usta, po czym sam powstał i podniósł kielich.

- Dziękuję za tak liczne przybycie, drodzy przyjaciele. Przez całe moje życie uważałem, że istoty takie jak my są pozbawione duszy., Ppewnie do dzisiejszego dnia wielu z naszych pobratymców tak uważa. Myślałem, że krew, którą się żywimy, a którą zdobywamy zabijając, sprowadza na nas grzech. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że po moim dachem mogłem znaleźć dowód przeciwny temu twierdzeniu. Mój ojciec, Carlslie i moja mama, Esme, moje cudowne przyszywane rodzeństwo: Alice, Rose, Em i Jasper. Gdybym tylko nie bał się w to uwierzyć wiedziałbym, że to, co nawzajem do siebie czują to, co ja do nich czuję, to nie zwierzęce pożądanie, to nie zwyczajny kaprys, tylko miłość. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że to oni byli tymi, którzy mnie ukształtowali, pokazali mi jak żyć. Jednak osobą, która pozwoliła mi uwierzyć w miłość jest Alec. - Uniósł kielich.

-Za miłość, przyjaciele.

Wesele zakończyło się dopiero nad ranem po serii kilku długich pocałunków pomiędzy nowożeńcami. Wszyscy goście odprowadzili parę młodą do ich kwater we Wieży, niosąc płonące świece i śpiewając stare, włoskie pieśni weselne. Przez cały następny dzień zarówno Alec jak i Edward otrzymali zgodę na nieobecność na posiłkach i (w przypadku Aleca) na porannej musztrze Straży.

Po wejściu do pokoju przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy, Edward spoczął z niedbałym wdziękiem na sofie, podpierając ręką głowę, z kolei Alec stał jeszcze w półmroku tego wczesnego poranka, spoglądając w okno. Wspominali zdaje się ich ostatnie wieczór w tym miejscu, wtedy nie wolno było im się połączyć. Zostawały im, więc delikatne pocałunki i pieszczoty, które nigdy nie zachodziły zbyt daleko.

Po chwili Edward wstał, skinął głową mężowi i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, udał się do sypialni. Pod pachą niósł skrzętnie przeniesione tutaj przez Alice oba pudełka. Zżerała go ciekawość, a mimo to nie otworzył żadnego z nich. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i opadł ciężko na łóżko, rozkładając ręce. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Powoli zaczął ściągać spodnie, rozpiął kamizelkę i rzucił ją na krzesło, a koszula wkrótce poszła jej śladem. Przez chwilę leżał jedynie w bokserkach, po czym nakrył się narzutą i cicho powiedział:

- Możesz wejść.

Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały i do sypialni wszedł, Alec w koszuli z poluzowanym krawatem i spodniach. Edward odwrócił twarz chcąc dać mu, choć odrobinę prywatności. Usłyszał kroki przytłumione przez dywan i w chwilę później poczuł rękę Aleca odwracającą jego twarz.

- Patrz na mnie, chciałbym byś mógł to zobaczyć. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i, opierając się o ścianę, zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki koszuli świadom pary oczu obserwującej każdy jego ruch, kiedy czarny materiał ustąpił, a mankiety zostały rozpięte - Edwardowi zaschło w ustach.

To, co widział, nie mogło być prawdziwe, to byłoby zbyt piękne. Delikatne, a jednak dobrze zbudowane ciało przyciągało jego wzrok. Niewielkie sutki o pół odcienia ciemniejsze od reszty skóry były wyraźnie pobudzone, a przymknięte oczy chłopaka zaszły mgłą. Jego własne dłonie błądziły po bladym ciele, nie mogąc znaleźć ukojenia dla pożądania, które sam na siebie sprowadził. Młody Cullen jednym susem dopadł do ściany i przycisnął Aleca do siebie. Jego usta wnet odnalazły wargi chłopaka i zaczęły je całować ze śmiałością, jakiej nie mógł się po sobie spodziewać.

Oderwali się na chwilę od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Edward pochylił się i zaczął całować jego szyję; ssąc i lekko przegryzając mały kawałek skóry. Po kilku sekundach spojrzał na swoje dzieło: niewielka malinka zdobiła szyję chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i dmuchnął na nią, obserwując jak ciało jego młodego kochanka drży z podniecenia. Następnie, znacząc swój szlak pocałunkami, wziął do ust jeden z jego sutków, co wyrwało krótki okrzyk z ust Aleca.

- Mmm - zamruczał Edward, uśmiechając się chciwie - Więc tak niewiele trzeba by cię pobudzić? - Obrzucił zaciekawionym wzrokiem osłonięte krocze chłopaka. Kontynuował swoją wędrówkę, całując delikatne ciemne włoski okalające pępek, po czym niby przypadkiem dotknął dłonią wyraźnie już teraz rysującej się erekcji. - Mmm, tak bardzo podniecony...

Alec warknął cicho i zaczął rozpinać spodnie, jednak dłoń Edwarda powstrzymała go w połowie.

- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. - Sprawnym ruchem poluzował zapięcie spodni i zsunął je najpierw z prawej, a później z lewej strony. - Mmm... Nie nosisz bielizny, co?

Jego oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy członek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet na wpół pobudzony ledwie mieścił się w jego dłoni. Uklęknął i wysunął język, aby polizać główkę. Chłopak stojący przed nim, zakwilił z rozkoszy, a jego biodra drgnęły. Zadowolony z reakcji, którą wywołał, Edward rozchylił wargi i pocałował członek małżonka. Wyprostował się nagle, przerywając te słodkie tortury i wziął partnera na ręce i zaniósł go na łóżko. Tam położył go delikatnie na materacu i kontynuował namiętne pocałunki, ślizgając się językiem wzdłuż męskości Aleca. Ten drżącymi rękami spróbował chwycić go za głowę i wsunąć się głębiej w te gościnne wargi. Edward odsunął jego ręce delikatnie lecz stanowczo, po czym wstał z łóżka, nie zwracając uwagi na jęki męża.

- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz? - zapytał cicho, nieustannie wpatrując się w to uległe ciało. Chłopak na łóżku jęknął i z błagalnym wzrokiem pomyślał:

_Ciebie_

Jego oczy pociemniały, serce zaczęło bić szybciej i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się na łóżku, na nowo odnawiając znajomość swojego języka z skórą penisa Aleca. Volturi jęczał, pochłaniany tym nieznanym mu jeszcze doznaniem. Jego oczy otwarły się gwałtownie, jak gdyby po raz pierwszy zobaczył świat. Wargi wyglądały tak jak gdyby kilka razy je oblizywał. Po kilku minutach ciałem Aleca targnął dreszcz i osunął się na materac z głośnym jękiem spełnienia - Edward głośno przełknął i oblizał wargi, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę - jeden przeżywając skurcze pierwszego w życiu orgazmu a drugi z głową złożoną na brzuchu męża.

W końcu Alec przerwał kłopotliwe milczenie

- Dziękuję - wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem, w końcu zdobywając się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na Edwarda.

- Nie ma, za co - odpowiedział ten ostatni, zlizując z wargi stróżkę spermy, której nie zdążył przełknąć. - Ups, chyba odrobinę uciekło.

Chłopak zarumienił się i Edward musiał przyznać, że go kocha, tym razem nie były to puste słowa. Powoli jego wargi odnalazły usta Aleca, który gładził powolnymi ruchami jego niczym nieosłonięte plecy.

Po kilku chwilach podnieśli się z łlóżka i Edward wytarł ręcznikiem ślady spermy z brzucha Aleca, a ten wciąż wściekle zarumieniony skinął głową i wrócił do łóżka.

Edward rychło do niego dołączył, niosąc pudełko, które dostali od Jaspera i Alice. Po chwili zastanowienia otworzył je i wysypał jego zawartość.

Na narzucie znalazły się cztery rodzaje lubrykantów, przepaska na oczy i niedużych rozmiarów wibrator.

- Moja siostra zawsze wie, czego mi potrzeba - powiedział z przekąsem Cullen.

Wstał powoli i zaczął ściągać bokserki. Alec mógł zobaczyć w końcu całe jego ciało. Długą szyję, linię włosów biegnącą od pępka w dół, szczupłą talię i płaskie biodra zgrabnie przechodzące w uda, spomiędzy których dumnie sterczał jego członek. Chłopak sycił się tym widokiem przez kilka sekund, po czym jak gdyby odgadując myśli męża, położył się na plecach i pozwolił by ten wsunął w niego nawilżony lubrykantem palec. Po kilku chwilach dołączył drugi palec, czym zyskał sobie pełen zadowolenia jęk. Nie mogąc już dłużej czekać, Edward chwycił stopy ukochanego i założył je sobie na barki, samemu klękając na łóżku. Pod pośladki Aleca podłożył jedną ze sztywnych poduszek, po czym wbił się w niego.

Podobnie jak wcześniej w kaplicy powietrze wokół nich zadrżało, a ich doznania podwoiły się. Alec szeptał niezrozumiale słowa z każdym pchnięciem coraz bardziej przylegając do męża. Jego dłonie błądziły po klatce piersiowej Edwarda lekko muskając sutki, głaszcząc spiętą twarz ukochanego, by opaść na szyję i od nowa rozpocząć przerwane pieszczoty. Ich ciała płonęły im bliżej było do spełnienia, urywane oddechy wypełniały całą przestrzeń, w jakiej się znajdowali. W kilka minut później dłonie Aleca nagle objęły szyję Edwarda i z jego ust dobył się krzyk. Po chwili krzyczeli już obaj, a ich ciała zjednoczone w jedno zadrżały i opadły wciąż trzęsąc się od przeżytego spełnienia.

Leżeli tak długo jedynie patrząc na siebie, w tej chwili nie istniało dla nich nic poza nimi samymi. Kochali się jeszcze raz tej nocy w przytłumionym blasku dewien dogasających w kominku, tym razem powoli, delektując się każdym dotykiem, zapachem i pocałunkiem.

Wstali dopiero, gdy poranne słońce przedarło się przez okno, rozświetlając całą sypialnię. Ubrali się i przeszli do saloniku. Dosłownie w kilka chwil później drzwi się otwarły i do środka wbiegła rozradowana Alice, ciągnąc za sobą raczej speszoną Esme.

- Edward! – zaświergotała, całując brata w policzek i, zamieniwszy się z Esme, podeszła do Aleca, gdzie ku ogólnemu zdumieniu bez słowa uścisnęła chłopaka.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym powiedziała głośno - Razem z Esme chciałyśmy was odwiedzić. - Zrobiła krótką pauzę. - Aro kazał przekazać, że jesteście oczekiwani na wieczornej kolacji - zachichotała swoim śpiewnym sopranem. - Rozumiem że macie ochotę przełożyć przyjęcie delegacji rodzin na dzisiaj?

- Delegacji rodzin? - zapytał Edward, zerkając na Aleca. - Czy musimy kogokolwiek przyjmować?

- Tak, tradycją Volturi jest składanie wizyt nowożeńcom, wręcza się też wtedy prezenty ślubne. - Chłopak wyraźnie zaakcentował słowo „tradycja" i Edward zasępił się niechętny przyjmowaniu dzisiaj kogokolwiek czy czegokolwiek, gdyż najchętniej spędziłby ten dzień kochając się ze swoim ukochanym.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, podniósł oczy i zauważył, że wszyscy w pokoju się w niego wpatrują.

- Kto ma nas odwiedzić?

- Swe delegacje przyśle Trójca, Żony, Straż, nasza rodzina, Denalczycy, Irlandczycy i Egipcjanie - odpowiedziała Alice.

- Egipcjanie? - zastanowił się cicho.

- Tak - powiedziała Alice. Zaproszenia wysłaliśmy przed wyjazdem. To by wyjaśniało obecność Irlandczyków i rodziny Tanyi na weselu. - Przyjmiecie ich?

- Myślę, że tak. - Spojrzał na Aleca, który skinął mu głową. - Kiedy przybędzie pierwsza delegacja?

- Za niecałą godzinę - odezwała się Esme, widać było, że cieszy ją szczęście syna, chociaż to, że odwiedza go o świcie tuż po jego nocy poślubnej, napawało ją czymś w rodzaju zawstydzenia. - Myślę, że musimy już iść przekazać waszą odpowiedź.

Zamienili jeszcze kilka słów i wyszły.

Zaraz po ich wyjściu drzwi uchyliły się i wróciła Alice, stojąc na progu zapytała:

- Wykorzystaliście oba prezenty?

Obaj chłopcy oblali się rumieńcem i każdy starał się patrzeć gdzie indziej, tylko nie w oczy Alice.

Ta zachichotała.

- Widać zawsze wiem, czego potrzebuje mój brat. - Uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z pokoju.

Małżonkowie spojrzeli na siebie i Edwardowi nagle przyszło coś do głowy.

- Alec, co było w tym drugim pudełlku, tym od Emmeta?

Ten odwrócił wzrok.

- Uwierz mi... Wolałbyś nie wiedzieć.


	6. Niespodziewanka

**4 Niespodziewanka**

beta: Zidyia

poprawki stylistyczno-logiczne: selen

Nowożeńcy siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, oczekując pierwszej delegacji. Wiele rzeczy pomiędzy nimi było wciąż niejasnych. Edward spojrzał na Aleca. Oczy chłopaka były półprzymknięte, a lekko rozchylone wargi ukazywały szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. W chwili, gdy na niego patrzył, ten otworzył oczy i spojrzał na męża.

— Co się stało? — zapytał z lękiem w głosie.

Cullen dosłyszał jego myśli.

_Przecież jeszcze nic nie widać, przecież on... Cholera! — zaklął mentalnie. — On to słyszy!_

— Nic takiego. Nasi goście chyba się spóźniają. — westchnął, poprawiając wiązanie krawata. — Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

_O ile się nie dowiesz._

— Musi pójść. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się. — Zawsze możemy wyrzucić ich za drzwi i wrócić do sypialni.

Edward wstał, podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział Volturi i zapytał go:

— Możemy tak zrobić? — zawarczał cicho kilka cali nad jego uchem. — Obiecuję ci, że nie pożałujesz.

Ręka Edwarda powędrowała do krocza Aleca, na zmianę muskając je i pieszcząc. Chłopak wił się na fotelu przyciśnięty drugą ręką do oparcia. Jego wzniesiony członek reagował zadziwiająco ochoczo na dotyk kochanka, nawet, jeśli od jego ręki dzieliło go kilka warstw ubrania. Cullen pochylił się nad chłopakiem i nie przestając eksploatacji innych miejsc, obrzucał pocałunkami jego szyję. Alec nie bronił się przed jego dotykiem, wręcz przeciwnie, przylgnął do jego dłoni, a stopy podparł na podnóżku.

Modlił się by Edward nie zabrał ręki,. To było takie dobre. Przypominało mu to dzisiejszą noc. Czuł, że zaraz skończy, że spuści się w swoim ślubnym garniturze/ w swój ślubny garnitur, pobudzony do szaleństwa tymi bladymi palcami, obrysowującymi kontur jego członka.

— Edward — jęknął. — Edward!

Doszedł z jego imieniem na ustach.

Cullen wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni.

Gdy w chwilę później w saloniku rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, nie było tam nikogo, by je otworzyć.

Kiedy pół godziny i jeden orgazm później młodzi małżonkowie wrócili do swego salonu, czekali tam na nich Aro, Marek i Kajusz wraz z kilkoma, nieznanymi Cullenowi, wampirami ze Straży. Na widok dwójki mężczyzn, Aro rozpromienił się i ruszył w ich stronę. Stanął przed Alecem i uścisnąwszy mu rękę, powiedział:

— Mój drogi synu, gratuluję ci zawarcia tak dobrego związku. — Wampir skinął palcem na jednego z podwładnych, który przyniósł jeden z prezentów.

Paczka była, podobnie jak inne, opakowana w śnieżnobiały atłas, przewiązany białą wstęgą. Aro podał ją Alecowi, na co ten uśmiechnął się i podziękował, odkładając podarek na niewielki stolik stojący pod ścianą. Procedura ta powtórzyła się kilkakrotnie. W końcu i Aro stanął przed Edwardem.

— Drogi Edwardzie — zaczął, mierząc chłopaka niechętnym spojrzeniem — winszuję ci wejścia do naszej rodziny.

Po czym, zamiast podąć mu dłoń, ucałował go w oba policzki,. Cullen zmieszał się, ale nie cofnął. I tym razem prezenty wręczone mu przez teścia trafiły pod ścianę. / Teść wręczył mu prezenty, które także zostały postawione pod ścianą.

Goście pożegnali się i wyszli, a Alec zaczął nieopanowanie chichotać. Edward spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Co cię tak śmieszy? — warknął z udawaną złością.

— Mam nadzieję, że domyślasz się, co dostałeś? — Zzaśmiał się lekko. — Wiesz, że dostałeś biżuterię?

Edward spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem i podbiegł do swoich prezentów. Rozpakował jeden z nich, nie zwracając uwagi na nieprzyjemny trzask rozrywanego atłasu.

Jego oczom ukazał się misternie wykonany złoty naszyjnik z idealnie wyszlifowanym diamentem wielkości gołębiego jaja. W kolejnym puzderku zobaczył sławny naszyjnik królowej Marii Antoniny, który tak dobitnie przyczynił się do jej upadku. Przytulił się do męża, i pocałował go w czoło, po czym zamknął oba pudełka i na powrót ułożył je na stole.

— Dlaczego dalej nie sprawdzasz — zapytał go Volturi. — Ttam mogą być o wiele piękniejsze rzeczy. Nie jesteś ciekawy?

Edward uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił go do siebie.

— Ja swój najcenniejszy klejnot już znalazłem — przerwał, by spojrzeć mu w oczy — i nigdy nie wypuszczę go z rąk.

Alec przylgnął do niego szepcząc mu prosto w ucho.

— Obiecujesz?

— Tak, kochanie, obiecuję.

Kolejne delegacje minęły szybko. Od Żon dostali komplet ręcznie haftowanych szat wraz z kolejnymi klejnotami. Szczególny zachwyt wywołał niezwykle długi naszyjnik z pereł, należący kiedyś do księżnej mediolańskiej. Straż podarowała im komplet złotych kielichów z ich inicjałami,. Cullenowie, którzy niemal w ostatniej chwili zdobyli prezenty, ofiarowali Edwardowi fortepian, a Alec dostał niewielką wysepkę na Morzu Egejskim, nazwaną jego imieniem. Znajdował się na niej dom, w którym zamieszkają w czasie miesiąca miodowego. Poza tym rodzina Edwarda podarowała mu skrzypce, na których w niedługim czasie nauczył się grać.

Od tej pory, podobnie jak w życiu, i w tej dziedzinie stali się duetem, grając co wieczór do księżyca. Kilka tygodni później Cullen skomponował kołysankę dla Aleca, co tego tak bardzo rozczuliło, że do końca nocy okazywał mężowi wdzięczność. Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania następnego dnia, Emmet odważył się zażartować z ukradkowych spojrzeń, jakie sobie rzucali.

— Jak widać nie próżnujecie, chłopcy. Biedny Edward musiał spać dzisiaj na czymś niezwykle twardym — zachichotał.

W sekundę później, tam gdzie znajdowała się jeszcze przed chwilą jego ręka, tkwił, wbity po trzonek, srebrny nożyk Jane.

— Boże, kobieto! — jęknął ze zgrozą, widząc wściekłą minę wampirzycy. — Opanuj się.

Aro zachichotał zimno z oczami utkwionymi w Emmecie.

— Jane, dziecko, przeproś. I przede wszystkim, uśmiechnij się.

Wampirzyca mściwie odsłoniła kły i szepnęła dziecięcym głosikiem.:

— Przepraszam.

Alec szepnął Edwardowi do ucha:

— Jeśli chce, potrafi być wredna, ale tak naprawdę boi się tylko Aro.

— Zauważyłem.

Reszta śniadania minęła raczej spokojnie, nie licząc kilku wściekłych syknięć Jane.

Ochroniarzem Edwarda został Corin — dobrze zbudowany, sympatyczny wampir o jasnych włosach. W przeciwieństwie do reszty Volturi był to raczej pogodny i skory do śmiechu towarzysz. Jego specjalnością była szybkość i zręczne unikanie niebezpieczeństwa, co czyniło z niego maszynę do zabijania. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w jego towarzystwie, Edward szczere go polubił, a wsłuchując się w jego myśli, dowiedział się, że i on darzy go sympatią. Jedyną tajemnicą Corina była jego fascynacja Demetrim. Cullen zdecydował, że przy najbliższej okazji musi porozmawiać z Alecem o tym zauroczeniu. Czuł, że skoro on sam jest szczęśliwy, to ma obowiązek przyczynić się do szczęścia innych.

Alec z rzadka pojawiał się w ciągu dnia w jego komnatach, chociaż noce były równie gorące jak ta pierwsza. Co prawda ciągle czuł, że są sobie bliscy, a jego kochanek wciąż był tym samym głodnym pieszczot i pocałunków partnerem, ale z czasem zaczął się niepokoić. Edward początkowo zrzucał to na karb przepracowania jednak, kiedy pewnego wieczora, po szczególnie dobrym seksie zapytał Aleca, co się dzieje., tTen odpowiedział mu, że niedługo on wraz z Jane, Demetrim i Felixem wyruszają na niebezpieczną misję. Wspominał coś o powstaniu dużej gromady wampirów w Meksyku. Aro niepokoił się dużym odsetkiem morderstw popełnianych w tamtej okolicy - podobno nowonarodzeni splądrowali niewielką wioskę w tamtejszych górach. Wszystkich mieszkańców zabito, a zabudowania spalono. Sytuacja była na tyle poważna, że Aro nie chciał wysyłać zwykłych członków straży. Ppojechać mieli tylko ci z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Jak się później dowiedział, Bella była jedną z nich,. Alec, bojąc się o niej wspominać, napomknął jedynie, że jedzie z nimi jeszcze jedna "obdarzona" wampirzyca. Dopiero po jego usilnych błaganiach mąż wyjawił jej imię.

— To Bella. Ona z nami pojedzie. Nie chciałem o niej mówić — zamilkł na chwilę, odwracając wzrok. — Ja... Ja myślałem, że wciąż ją kochasz — przerwał zdumiony, wpatrując się w twarz Edwarda.

Ten podszedł do niego i, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, powiedział:

— Nigdy jej nie kochałem i nie będę. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Moje serce już do kogoś należy. — Podniósł opuszczony podbródek chłopca. — Do ciebie.

Pocałował go czule, po czym zaszokowany poczuł, jak Alec zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję, i popychając na łóżko i cicho szepcze:

— Lepiej żebyś o tym pamiętał, bo ja nie zapomnę.

Pożegnania zawsze były dla niego trudne. Z żalem opuszczał dom Carlisle'a podczas młodzieńczego buntu. O wiele gorsze było to, gdy rok temu przyrzekł chronić Bellę. Z niechęcią przyszło mu wtedy rozstawać się z rodziną. Równie przykre było i to pożegnanie, kiedy jeszcze byli w swoich kwaterach wraz z Cullenami. Długo przytulał do siebie Aleca, jak gdyby nie mogąc się z nim rozstać. Chłopak był przybity. Minął niecały tydzień od ich wesela, a on musiał jechać na drugi koniec świata, by wyrżnąć w pień klan jakichś nowonarodzonych psychopatów, zamiast zostać tutaj, z Edwardem.

— Dbaj o siebie — westchnął ten ostatni. — Będzie mi ciebie tutaj brakować.

— Wiesz, że będę — zaśmiał się Alec. — Teraz mam do tego kolejny powód.

Mówiąc to pogładził czule brzuch w charakterystyczny sposób.

Oczy wszystkich w salonie skierowały się na niego. Alice pisnęła cicho. Emmet i Jasper spojrzeli po sobie, a Esme przytuliła się do Carlisle'a. Edward stał z niedowierzaniem, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, co ma z tym zrobić, a z jego piersi dobył się szloch.

Alec podbiegł do niego i, chwytając go za ramię, zapytał:

— Edward... Co ci jest?

— Czy ty... Czy my?... — Popatrzył na niego z osłupiałym wzrokiem.

— Będziemy mieli dziecko? — Edward skinął głową. — Tak... Nie cieszysz się? — Jego twarz poszarzała, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Młody Cullen na te słowa poderwał się i chwyciwszy Aleca za ramiona okręcił nim kilka razy dookoła, śmiejąc się jak dziecko. Pocałował go w oba policzki i, jak najdelikatniej, postawił na dywanie.

— Cieszę się,! Jak możesz myśleć, że nie? Na początku sądziłem, że żartujesz, że...

— Nie żartuję. — Alec rozpromienił się i rozpiąwszy kilka guzików, poprowadził dłoń męża do małego wybrzuszenia na swoim brzuchu. — Jest tutaj.

Edward ukląkł i pocałował maleńkie wybrzuszenie. Potem wstał i powiedział stanowczo.:

— Nie możesz nigdzie jechać, nie chcę... Nie mogę cię stracić.

— Ależ kochanie, muszę jechać. Wrócę za trzy dni — westchnął ciężko. — Za trzy dni będziemy już tylko razem, wiesz przecież, że nie mogę odmówić Aro.

Ten ostatni argument zdawał się przekonywać Edwarda.

Młody Cullen, jak gdyby dopiero teraz doszła do niego cała powaga sytuacji, zapytał cicho:

— Jak to się stało?

— Wczoraj po wieczornej musztrze przebierając się zauważyłem, że mój brzuch lekko zmienił kształt. Tamtego dnia rano nie zauważyłem żadnej zmiany, więc... Wydaje się, że dziecko szybko rośnie. Sprawdzałem w prywatnej bibliotece Aro i odkryłem, że podobny przypadek miał miejsce w starożytności. Manuskrypt był częściowo nieczytelny, ale z tego, co zrozumiałem, tamten wampir przeżył. A jego dziecko urodziło się jako wampir, lecz co dziwne nadal rosło. Po kilku latach jego wzrost zatrzymał się i podobno żyją do tej pory.

Carlislie? — zapytał, wyrywając doktora pogrążonego w zamyśleniu.

— Tak?

— Chciałbym, żebyś przez czas mojej nieobecności spróbował dostać się do Biblioteki Volturi. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz coś, co pomoże nam to lepiej zrozumieć. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

— Mogę spróbować... Ale od dobrych trzydziestu wieków nikt jej nie otworzył.

— Wierzę, Edwardzie, że znajdziesz sposób. — uśmiechnął się do niego.

Przez cały czas, gdy jego mąż mówił, Cullen nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Tak, kochanie?

— Proszę nie zamartwiaj się. Kiedy wrócę, wynagrodzę ci wszystko. Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też. Czy tamtego ranka, gdy mieliśmy przyjąć gratulacje, czy ty...

— Tak, nie byłem pewien, czy będziesz... Mnie... nas chciał.

Edward mrukną ledwo słyszalnie prosto do jego ucha:

— Będę. Chcę cię tu teraz. Na dywanie. — Chłopak spurpurowiał, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.

Podszedł do niego i pocałował go lekko w policzek,. Kiedy miał już wyjść, odwrócił się na pięcie i powiedział:

— Będzie mi was brakować, was wszystkich,. Esme, czy mogłabyś przejść się ze mną?

Kobieta skinęła głową i wyszli.

Edward opadł na podstawione przez Emmeta krzesło.

— Czy to dobrze, że pozwoliłem mu jechać? — Rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Alice?

— Widzę jego przyszłość przy tobie, jednak wizje nie są wyraźne. — Popatrzyła mu w oczy. — Myślę, że to dziecko zakłóca moje widzenia. Nie jestem pewna...

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział, Carlisle klepiąc Edwarda po plecach. — Nie pozwolimy, by cokolwiek stało się, Alecowi, tobie czy dziecku.

— Wow, stary! — zachichotał Emmet. — Dziecko z facetem. Do tego z bratem Jane...

— Mam nadzieję, że wciąż pamiętasz epizod z nożykiem?

Emmet wzdrygnął się i cofnął zawstydzony.

Edward szedł boso ciemnym, kamienistym korytarzem. Co jakiś czas skręcał i przechodził przez kolejne drzwi. Od czasu do czasu spotykał wartowników, którzy kłaniali mu się i przepuszczali go dalej. Zza arkadowych okien wyglądał sierp księżyca. Chłodne granitowe płyty wyścielające posadzkę rozbrzmiewały cichym echem jego kroków. On sam po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł się samotny. Wiedział, że wejście musi być gdzieś tu. Stał przed kamienną ścianą z wyrzeźbionym herbem Volturich. Srebrny miecz na czarnym tle odbijał blask księżyca niczym pochodnia.

Przytknął rękę do ściany i stało się.

Srebrne linie rozpełzły się dookoła i poczuł, że ściana nie stawia mu już oporu. Kamienie zaczęły świecić i usuwać się z łoskotem, tworząc przejście w sam raz dla niego.


End file.
